Latibule
by Kampfautor
Summary: Nach dem tragischen Verlust seines Paten erkennt Harry sich selbst nicht wieder. Er ist gefangen in seiner Trauer und kann das Geschehene einfach nich verarbeiten. Der Druck der Lehrer und seiner Freunde setzt ihm immer mehr zu und er weiß, dass er so nicht weiter machen kann. Er braucht vor allem eines: Zeit. Zeit um zu trauern und um sich selbst wiederzufinden.
1. Chapter 1

Herzlich Willkommen bei meinem neuesten Projekt.

Dies ist bei weitem nicht meine erste Fanfiction, jedoch die erste seit sehr langer Zeit, die ich hier veröffentliche. Eigentlich hatte ich mich von den FanFictions abgewendet und angefangen eigene Kurzgeschichten zu schreiben. Jedoch ist das Thema, das ich hier behandeln will, etwas, das mich persönlich sehr betrifft. Ich fühle mich noch nicht bereit, das in einer ganz eigenen Idee, einer eigenen Welt zu thematisieren. Deshalb habe ich mir erneut Rowlings Welt ausgeliehen.

Die FanFiction ist für mich jedoch nur ein Zeitvertreib. Sie ist noch nicht fertig geschrieben und wird wahrscheinlich sehr unregelmäßig weitergeführt werden. Wie ich mich jedoch kenne, werde ich sehr schnell druch Reviews beeinflussbar sein.  
Das Rating ist momentan noch auf P12, sollte ich jedoch merken, dass es doch etwas heftiger wird, werde ich es auf P16 hochsetzen.  
Nun jedoch genug von mir, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts. Harry Potter und die Welt um ihn herum gehört J.K. Rowling, ich habe mir die handelnden Personen nur ausgeliehen. Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FanFictions sind nicht beabsichtigt und sollten sie auftreten, so sagt mir doch bitte Bescheid.

* * *

 **Latibule** \- (n.) a hiding place. A place of safety and comfort.

Leise seufzte er auf. Mit leerem Blick schaute er auf die Straße vor seinem Fenster, den Kopf an die kühle Scheibe angelehnt. Es war ein angenehmer Sommertag. Die Sonne schien durch die Blätter des Baumes im Vorgarten. Sanft streichelten die Sonnenstrahlen seine blasse Haut, umschmeichelten sein eingefallenes Gesicht. Ein sanfter Wind wehte durch die Blätter, während Vögel sich gegenseitig zuzwitscherten.

Doch er bekam davon nichts mit. Er nahm nichts von dem idyllischen Vorstadtleben außerhalb seines Zimmers wahr. Viel zu sehr war er mit sich selbst und seinen Gedanken beschäftigt.

Während noch vor einem Jahr das schöne Wetter wenigstens etwas seine Laune gebessert hätte, so ließ ihn das in diesem Sommer völlig kalt. Nicht einmal der Gedanke, dass er in wenigen Tagen zurück nach Hogwarts gehen würde, ließ ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen.

Hogwarts. Das Schloss, das in den letzten fünf Jahren sein Zuhause gewesen war, seine Flucht aus dem furchtbaren Leben mit seinen Verwandten, wirkte nun auf ihn wie ein Gefängnis. Er wusste genau, dass er keine einzige ruhige Minute haben würde, sobald er den Hogwartsexpress betreten würde. Dabei wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als das.

Seit sein Pate gestorben war, waren fast drei Monate vergangen. Drei Monate, in denen er keine Zeit gehabt hatte, zu Trauern. In den ersten Tagen nach dem Vorfall in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums für Magie hatte er versucht es zu verdrängen. Er konnte und wollte nicht glauben, dass Sirius, sein Pate, sein Ersatzvater, gestorben war.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie er die ersten Tage überstanden hatte. Gedanklich nicht anwesend war er durch die Korridore der Schule geschlichen, hatte versucht all seinen Freunden und Mitschülern auszuweichen. Zu den Mahlzeiten in der großen Halle war er erschienen, hatte etwas gegessen – was, das konnte er beim besten Willen nicht sagen – und war danach wieder in den Gängen des Schlosses verschwunden.

Kurz darauf war er zu seinen Verwandten gebracht worden. Sie hatten zwar die Mahnung bekommen, ihn gut zu behandeln, doch das ließ seinen Onkel kalt. Seit dem Moment, in dem er über die Türschwelle getreten war, wurde er mit Aufgaben überhäuft. Einerseits war er froh darüber, denn so hatte er immer etwas zu tun. Er war immer abgelenkt, war beschäftigt und hatte so keine Zeit in seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken zu versinken.

Doch andererseits hatte er keine Zeit für sich. Keine Zeit, sich mit dem Geschehenen auseinander zu setzten, einfach nur zu trauern. Und nun würde er in drei Tagen bereits im Hogwartsexpress sitzen. Umgeben von seinen Freunden, anderen Schülern und den Lehrern. Rund um die Uhr in Gesellschaft, keine einzige ruhige Minute nur für sich alleine.

Erneut seufzte er auf, schnappte sich den Lumpen auf der Fensterbank und begann die Scheibe zu putzen. Mit eintönigen Bewegungen säuberte er das Fenster, froh über die kurze Zeit, in der er alleine in seinem Zimmer war. Doch auch diese kleine Auszeit würde in einigen Minuten vorbei sein. Seine Tante wartete sicherlich schon im Wohnzimmer darauf, dass er auch dort die Fenster putzte. Der Tag wird wieder viel zu schnell herum gehen, und schon wird er wieder in seinem Bett liegen, vollkommen erschöpft. Nicht nur körperlich, sondern vor allem seelisch. Er wird des Lebens müde im auf der harten Matratze liegen und sich einfach nur wünschen, am nächsten Tag aufzuwachen und zu bemerken, dass alles nur ein schlimmer Traum war. Doch er wusste ganz genau, dass das nur ein Wunschdenken war.

Denn nichts und niemand konnte das Geschehene rückgängig machen.

Ihm blieb nur übrig, sich damit auseinander zu setzen, es zu akzeptieren. Versuchen, sein Leben weiter zu führen. Sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Immer vorausschauen.

Ihm blieb auch nichts anders übrig. Immerhin hatte er erfahren, dass er der Auserwählte war. Der einzige, der dazu fähig war, Lord Voldemort zu töten. In den ersten Wochen nach DEM Tag hatte er die Prophezeiung einfach ignoriert. Der Tod seines Paten war noch zu frisch, hat noch zu sehr geschmerzt, als dass er über etwas anderes nachdenken konnte. Doch irgendwann war ihm klar geworden, was die Prophezeiung wirklich besagte. Er musste zum Mörder werden, um nicht selbst getötet zu werden. Er, ein gerade einmal sechzehnjähriger Junge musste den mächtigsten und gefürchtetsten Mann der Welt töten.

Ihm ging es nicht einmal wirklich darum, sein eigenes Leben zu retten. Wenn es nur um ihn gegen würde, würde er sofort abhauen, all das hinter sich lassen, den Dunklen Lord einfach Dunklen Lord sein lassen und sich ein neues Leben in Amerika aufbauen. Doch an seiner Entscheidung hing noch so viel mehr. Eins war klar: wenn Voldemort an die Macht kommen sollte, so würde keiner seiner Freunde überleben. Und auch jetzt waren sie schon in großer Gefahr, allein deshalb, weil sie seine Freunde waren. Er wollte nicht noch einmal dafür verantwortlich sein, dass ein Mensch, den er liebte, starb. Und das würde unweigerlich passieren, sollte er sich aus dem Kampfgeschehen heraus halten. Klar, natürlich konnte das auch passieren, wenn er sich seinem Schicksal stellen und gegen Voldemort kämpfen würde. Doch immerhin hätte er dann sein Bestes gegeben und zumindest versucht, seine Freunde zu schützen. Die Frage war nur, ob er selbst das alles überleben würde. Er war nichts weiter als ein sechzehnjähriger Teenager, der nur durchschnittlich begabt war und gerade versuchte, mit dem Tod eines geliebten Menschen klar zu kommen. Er war ein ganz normaler Junge. Einfach nur Harry.

Wobei er sich in diesem Moment nicht einmal mehr sicher war, wer denn überhaupt Harry war. Harry Potter, der Junge, der überlebte.

Held der Zaubererwelt.

Von der magischen Gesellschaft gefeiert als Bezwinger Voldemorts.

Ein Junge, in den alle ihre Hoffnung setzte. Ein Junge, der den kommenden Krieg bezwingen sollte.

In den letzten Jahren war er an einem Tag gefeiert, am nächsten geachtet worden. Die Meinung der Gesellschaft änderte sich quasi im Stundentackt. Natürlich hatte ihn das sehr oft verärgert und enttäuscht. Besonders als sein bester Freund Ron im vierten Schuljahr plötzlich nicht mehr an ihn geglaubt hatte, sondern sich mit dem Rest der Schule gegen ihn gestellt hatte.

Dennoch war es ihm einigermaßen egal gewesen, was die Presse über ihn gesagt hatte, und selbst bei den meisten seiner Mitschüler hatte es ihm nicht sonderlich viel ausgemacht. Er war auch schon in der Grundschulzeit immer alleine gewesen und hatte niemanden, dem er sich anvertrauen konnte. Dank Dudleys Tyrannei hatte sich keiner mit ihm anfreunden wollen und ehrlich gesagt, war es ihm so sogar recht gewesen. Er war schon immer gerne alleine gewesen.

Während all der vergangenen Jahre war jedoch eines immer gleichgeblieben: Er selbst.

Selbst wenn die Gesellschaft ihn verachtet, seine Freunde ihn gemieden haben, so konnte er sich doch auf sich selbst, auf seine Werte, Wünsche, Erfahrungen und Reaktionen verlassen. Er war immer er selbst geblieben.

Ein lebensfroher Junge, der mit offenen Augen durch die Welt geht. Begeistert von der Magie um sich herum, offen für neue Freundschaften. Mit einer gesunden Neugier und einem Drang nach Wissen und Verständnis.

Doch nun, nachdem sein Pate gestorben war, war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, was noch von diesem Jungen in ihm übriggeblieben war. Der Verlust hat ein großes Loch in seinem Herzen hinterlassen, von dem er sich noch nicht sicher war, ob es jemals heilen würde. Und auch ein Teil von ihm selbst war in dieser schicksalshaften Nacht im Ministerium gestorben.

Lustlos schlich er die Treppe hinunter, ignorierte das Gekeife seiner Tante, wieso er denn so lange gebraucht habe. Nicht einmal die Beleidigungen Petunias brachten eine Reaktion aus ihm heraus.

Ja, er hatte sich verändert. Ob zum Guten oder zum Schlechten, das würde sich noch zeigen.

Doch der unschuldige Junge in ihm war definitiv gestorben.

Er war nicht mehr einfach nur Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Erschöpft ließ er sich auf das weiche Polster sinken und schloss die Augen. Die Dursleys hatten ihn sehr früh zum Bahnhof gebracht mit den Worten, dass sie noch besseres zu tun haben als ihn, den Freak, zum Zug zu bringen. Doch Harry war das nur recht.

Ungesehen konnte er durch die magische Mauer gehen und sich bereits ein Abteil im Hogwartsexpress sichern. Außer ihm war noch keiner am Bahnsteig zu sehen gewesen. Keine nervigen Mitschüler, die ihn entweder mit Verachtung betrachteten oder gezielt ignorierten. Keine überfürsorglichen Freunde, die ihm um den Hals fallen würden.

Er wusste nicht, ob er das ertragen konnte. Ein Gutes hatte die Zeit bei den Dursleys immerhin: Sie versuchten nicht ihn zu trösten. Und besonders nicht mit körperlicher Zuneigung. So sehr er seine Freunde auch schätzte, ihm graute es nun schon vor Hermines überschwänglichen und Mollys erdrückenden Umarmungen. Seine aller erste väterliche Umarmung war damals von Sirius gekommen. Bei den Dursleys war er nie auch nur in den Arm genommen worden, nicht als Kleinkind und auch die restlichen Jahre nicht.

Als er dann die Zaubererwelt betreten und Hermine kennen gelernt hatte, hatte sich das schnell geändert. Seine muggelgeborene Freundin war sehr darauf bedacht ihn mit Umarmungen und freundschaftlichen Berührungen zu überschütten und hatte schnell die weiblichen Mitglieder der Weasleyfamilie mit ins Boot gezogen.

Kopfschüttelnd fragte sich Harry wie er die ersten elf Jahre seines Lebens ohne Hermine überstanden hatte. Innerhalb weniger Monate hatte die schlaue Hexe bereits im ersten Jahr herausgefunden, dass er geradezu ausgehungert nach menschlicher Nähe war.

Das erste Mal, als sie ihn umarmt hatte, war sein gesamter Körper erstarrt. Harry konnte sich noch genau erinnern, wie überrascht er gewesen war, als sich plötzlich schlanke Arme um seinen Hals gelegt und sich ein warmer Körper an ihn gedrückt hatte. Unbeholfen war er dagestanden. Überrascht. Erstarrt. Überfordert.

Sein Herz hatte einen Schlag ausgesetzt, bevor es mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiter geschlagen hatte. Unwillkürlich hatte er den Atem angehalten, die Augen weit aufgerissen hatte er auf den buschigen Haarschopf vor ihm gestarrt.

Harry war es wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen, doch vermutlich waren es nur wenige Sekunden gewesen, bis er sich dazu aufraffen konnte, sich zu bewegen. Vorsichtig und unbeholfen hatte er seine Arme um Hermines Taille gelegt. Erst zaghaft und federleicht, doch mit jeder verstrichenen Sekunde hatte er sie näher an seinen Körper gezogen.

Als kein Widerstand von ihr kam und sich ihr Griff sogar noch verstärkt hatte, hatte er sein Gesicht in ihren Locken vergraben und tief eingeatmet. Ein Kloß hatte sich in seinem Hals gebildet, das Schlucken war ihm Schwergefallen und seine Augen hatten begonnen zu brennen. Zitternd hatte er einige Male Luft geholt, bevor er sich schließlich zusammenreißen konnte.

Mit einer einzigen Umarmung hatte Hermine die Mauer um sein Herz, die er in den Jahren unter Vernons Aufsicht errichtet hatte, eingerissen. Harry und Hermine hatten nie darüber gesprochen. Nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, hatte die muggelgeborene Hexe nur wissend gelächelt und ihn mit zur Bibliothek geschleift. Seitdem war sie immer an seiner Seite, wenn er sie brauchte. Wenn der Druck zu viel wurde oder die Mauer um sein Herz wieder unüberwindbar wurde, brachte sie ihn mit ihren sanften Umarmungen zu sich selbst zurück. Kleine, unscheinbare Berührungen über den Tag verteilt halfen ihm besonders schlimme Zeiten zu überstehen.

Ihm war klar, dass das auf seine Mitschüler und Freunde nach mehr aussah als bloßer Freundschaft. Doch genau das war es. Hermine war die erste Person gewesen, die ihn umarmt und gezeigt hatte, dass Berührungen schön und beruhigend sein können. Er liebte sie dafür und für das, was sie in den letzten Jahren alles für ihn aufgenommen hatte. Doch seine Gefühle beschränkten sich auf freundschaftliche Liebe und das wusste auch Hermine. Im Gegensatz zu manch anderen Jungen in seinem Alter war er durchaus aufmerksam und bekamt die verstohlenen Blicke mancher Mädchen durchaus mit. So war ihm auch nicht entgangen, dass Hermines Herz eindeutig für den dritten in ihrem Bunde schlug und das auch auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Harry hoffte nur, dass Ron es auch bald erkennen und endlich den ersten Schritt machen würde.

Um seinen Freunden nicht im Weg zu stehen hatte er im letzten Jahr versucht von jemand anderem körperlichen Kontakt anzunehmen. So viele anderen in seinem Alter waren das erste Mal verliebt, verspürten den Drang jemand anderen zu küssen, in leidenschaftlichen Umarmungen zu versinken. Harry hatte gedacht romantische Gefühle für Cho Chang zu entwickeln, doch schon bald hatte er gemerkt, dass er sich nur von ihrem Äußeren angezogen gefühlt hatte.

Da war kein Feuerwerk gewesen, als sie sich das erste Mal geküsst hatten. Kein Kribbeln im Bauch. Keine Schmetterlinge.

Ihre Umarmungen und Berührungen hatten ihm nicht das geben können, was er gesucht hatte. Trost. Beruhigung. Das Gefühl geliebt zu werden. Er hatte sich einfach nicht fallen lassen können, sondern hatte das Gefühl gehabt, vor ihr immer den Starken spielen zu müssen. So, wie vor allen anderen. Dabei sollte er in einer Beziehung doch ganz er selbst sein können, oder etwa nicht? Deshalb hatte er ihre Beziehung, oder was auch immer das war, was sie miteinander hatten, relativ schnell beendet.

Tief in Gedanken versunken legte er sich das neue Buch für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auf den Schoß und schlug es auf. Vielleicht konnte er sich ja ein bisschen ablenken, bis seine Freunde kamen. Doch er bezweifelte, dass das etwas bringen würde. Zu sehr war er besorgt wegen der kommenden Begegnung und Begrüßung seiner Freunde. So sehr er Hermine und ihre Umarmungen auch schätzte, so war er sich dennoch ziemlich sicher, dass er sie dieses Mal nicht ertragen konnte.

Allein der Gedanke, nie wieder eine Umarmung von Sirius zu bekommen, ließ ihn laut schlucken. Nie wieder in den starken, beschützenden Armen versinken zu können, den Kopf an die muskulöse Brust gedrückt. Der einzige Mensch, bei dem er sich beschützt und wirklich geborgen gefühlt hatte, war nun verschwunden, nicht mehr unter den Lebenden.

Harry wusste, dass er das fragile Gerüst seiner selbst, das er mit aller Macht gerade so zusammenhalten konnte, zerbrechen würde, sobald er von Hermines zierlichen Armen umgeben war.

Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf und konzentrierte sich nun vollständig auf das Buch für das kommende Schuljahr. Er war schon gespannt, wer der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein würde, doch er war sich sicher, dass er nicht viel schlimmer als Umbridge sein konnte. Immerhin hatte die ehemalige Lehrerin illegale Mittel an ihren Schülern angewendet, während sie Nachsitzen hatten. Wobei, wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte… Schlimmer geht immer. Denn auch die Jahre davor waren die Lehrer in diesem Fach nicht viel besser gewesen. Quirrel hatte Voldemort auf seinem Hinterkopf, Lockhardt war nichts weiter als ein Hochstapler gewesen. Lupin war zwar durchaus kompetent gewesen, doch ein Werwolf an einem Internat war auch nicht ganz ungefährlich. Und der falsche Moody war schließlich ein Todesser gewesen. Da war Umbridge im Vergleich ja fast noch harmlos.

Harry hoffte wirklich, dass es in diesem Schuljahr besser werden würde. Es hatte ihm zwar sehr viel Spaß gemacht, die DA zu unterrichten, doch dieses Jahr würde er das nicht schaffen. Er wusste ja nicht einmal genau, wie er sich auf die Unterrichtsstunden konzentrieren sollte. Seine Gedanken schweiften regelmäßig zu Sirius und dem Geschehen im Ministerium ab. Und wenn er mal nicht daran dachte, dann an die Prophezeiung. Diese schicksalshaften Verse, die sein bisheriges Leben geprägt haben und nun wie eine dunkle Gewitterwolke über ihm hingen, ließen ihn nicht mehr in Ruhe.

Töten oder getötet werden. Mehr stand nicht zur Auswahl.

Beide Möglichkeiten fand Harry nicht besonders prickelnd.

Bevor er jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde die Abteiltür aufgeschoben und Ron kam herein. Erst jetzt bemerkte der Junge der Lebte die Geräusche um ihn herum und das rege Treiben auf der anderen Seite des Fensters. Eltern verabschiedeten ihre Kinder, Freunde und Schulkameraden begrüßten sich lauthals. Und auch im Zug war lautes Gemurmel zu hören, während sich einige Schüler schon freie Abteile suchten.

Harrys Blick ging ziellos in die Ferne. Ihn würde niemand mehr am Bahnhof verabschieden. Kein Sirius unter Vielsafttrank, der ihn dazu aufforderte möglichst viel Unfug zu treiben. Kein Schnuffel, der schwanzwedeln an ihm hoch springen würde. Keine wehmütigen Abschiede mehr von seiner einzigen väterlichen Bezugsperson.

„Hey Kumpel, alles klar?", fragte Ron betont gutgelaunt, als er in das Abteil kam. Der Rothaarige holte Harry damit effektiv aus seinen trüben Gedanken. Mit einem missglückten Lächeln auf den Lippen drehte sich der Junge, der lebte, zu seinem besten Freund um und nickte nur wortlos.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm schienen die Sommerferien seinem Freund gut getan zu haben. Es kam Harry so vor als sei Ron innerhalb der letzten Wochen um fast einen Kopf gewachsen, seine Schultern wirkten um einiges breiter und seine Haare reichten ihm bis auf die Schultern. Er ähnelte seinem älteren Bruder Bill immer mehr.

Mühelos legte Ron seinen Koffer auf der Ablage über den Sitzen ab, bevor er sich mit einem lauten Seufzen auf dem Sitz gegenüber von Harry fallen ließ.

„Mum lässt Grüße an dich ausrichten und fragt, ob du auch genügend gegessen hast. Du kennst sie ja, Kumpel, am besten schreibst du ihr gleich nach dem Festessen, dass es dir gut geht. Sie hat mir die ganzen Ferien über das Ohr abgenagt, ob du auch regelmäßig schreibst und wie es dir geht. Jeden dritten Tag hat sie morgens vor dem Fenster auf Hedwig gewartet. Und wehe deine Eule war bis zum Mittagessen nicht da, dann hat sie jeden im Haus verrückt gemacht." Lässig hatte Ron das eine Bein über dem anderen verschränkt abgelegt und fuchtelte beim Erzählen wild mit seinen Händen herum.

Kurz glätteten sich die Sorgenfalten in Harrys Gesicht, als er über die Weasley-Mutter nachdachte. Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie sie morgens vor dem Fenster stand und darauf wartete, dass seine Eule kam und seinen Brief mit den üblichen Worten überbrachte.

„Hallo Leute!

Die Dursleys geben mir einige Aufgaben, aber sie behandeln mich gut.

Sehen uns am ersten September,

Harry."

Zu mehr hatte er sich einfach nie aufraffen können. Er hasste es, seine Freunde anlügen zu müssen, weshalb er nie auch nur behauptete, dass es ihm gut ginge, sondern nur, dass seine Verwandten ihn gut behandelten. Harry war sich sicher, dass Ron den unterschied nicht bemerken würde und hatte deshalb immer ihm geschrieben, und nicht Hermine. Seine beste Freundin wäre bei seinen Worten sofort misstrauisch geworden. Ron hingegen hatte seinen Eltern und dem Rest des Ordens wahrscheinlich einfach nur mitgeteilt, dass es ihm gut ginge. Und damit hatte Harry seine Pflicht, alle drei Tage einen Brief an ein Ordensmitglied zu schreiben, erledigt.

„Hast du das von Krum gehört? In seinem letzten Spiel…" Und schon schweifte Ron in eine Diskussion über Quidditsch ab. Harry nickte nur abwesend an den richtigen Stellen oder machte zustimmende Geräusche. Das liebte er an seinem besten Freund so sehr. Egal, wie schlecht es ihm ging oder wie traurig und trist die Welt um ihn herum gerade war, nichts konnte ihn von einer Diskussion über seinen Lieblingssport abhalten. Es war einfach seine Art und Weise mit dem Geschehenen umzugehen. Und darüber war Harry froh. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen seine Freunde wirklich vermisst. Natürlich fiel es ihm schwer über all das hinweg zu kommen oder auch nur daran zu denken, dass Sirius tot war. Doch das sinnlose Geschwafel Rons konnte ihn zumindest etwas aufheitern. Es war so etwas Normales,Ttriviales, Alltägliches… Und es hatte überhaupt nichts mit dem aufkommenden Krieg zu tun.

Verschiedene Mitglieder der DA schauten in den kommenden Minuten kurz in ihrem Abteil vorbei, begrüßten sie kurz und machten sich dann weiter auf die Suche nach einem eigenen Abteil. Harry war sich sicher, dass auch Malfoy in der nächsten Zeit noch vorbeikommen würde und seine alljährliche „Begrüßungsrede" halten würde.

Etwas, worauf Harry verzichten konnte. Besonders, da Lucius Malfoy einen nur sehr kurzen Aufenthalt in Azkaban hatte. Eigentlich war sich der Pottererbe sicher gewesen, dass der Blonde dieses Mal nicht mit seinem Geld freikaufen konnte. Doch anscheinend hatte er sich getäuscht. Nicht einmal zwei Wochen nach dem Kampf in der Ministeriumsabteilung, bei dem die Auferstehung Voldemorts bekannt wurde und mehrere Todesser von den Auroren gefasst wurden, war Malfoy schon wieder auf freiem Fuß und konnte in sein Manor zurückkehren. Etwas, das Harry sehr ärgerte. Wahrscheinlich war Lucius schon wieder dabei dem Minister ins Ohr zu flüstern.

Erneut ging die Abteiltür auf und im Rahmen stand Hermine. Auch sie hatte sich in den letzten Wochen um einiges verändert. Aus dem Teenager war eine junge Frau geworden. Die enganliegende Jeans umschmeichelten sehr vorteilhaft ihre schlanken Beine, der dünne, grüne Pullover betonten ihre weiblichen Vorteile nur zu gut. In sanften Wellen hingen ihre braunen Haare bis zur Mitte ihres Rückens, durch die Länge konnten ihre Haare gut gebändigt werden. Ein sanfter Braunton zierte ihre sonst so helle Haut, eindeutig das Überbleibsel ihres Italienurlaubs. Auch sie war einige Zentimeter gewachsen und wirkte nun fast schon zierlich.

Ihre braunen Augen leuchteten auf als sie Ron betrachtete und seine Veränderungen in sich aufnahm. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln begrüßte sie den Rothaarigen und zog ihn in ein feste Umarmung, bevor ihr Blick zu Harry wanderte.

Ihr Blick wurde weicher, fürsorglicher, aber auch eindringlicher. Harry war sich sicher, dass sie mit diesem Blick bis ins innerste seiner Seele schauen konnte. Sie sah direkt in das schwarze Loch in seinem Herzen.

„Hallo Harry!" Mehr sagte sie nicht, als sie sich mit einigem Abstand neben ihn setzte. Erleichtert seufzte er auf. Seine Hermine. Sie schien genau gemerkt zu haben, dass er ihre fürsorgliche Art in diesem Moment nicht ertragen konnte. Hermine schien immer genau zu wissen, wie sie sich verhalten sollte oder was in ihm vorging.

Harry versank in eine angenehme Stille, während er abwesend seinen beiden besten Freunden zuhörte, wie sie sich gegenseitig von ihren Sommerferien erzählten. Die letzten Jahre hatten sie zumindest immer einen Teil der Ferien gemeinsam verbracht, sei es im Fuchsbau oder im Grimmaultplatz. Doch dieses Jahr hatten Hermines Eltern darauf bestanden, die gesamte Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Die Grangers waren schwer erschüttert gewesen von Hermines Verletzungen, die sie sich in der Mysteriumsabteilung zugezogen hatte. Ihnen war erst dann klargeworden, in was für einer Gefahr ihre Tochter schwebte. Laut ihren Briefen hatte Hermine viele erklärende Gespräche mit ihren Eltern führen müssen. Über die Gesellschaft der Zauberer und Hermines Stand darin, sowie über den vergangenen und den neuen, aufkommenden Krieg. Doch schlussendlich hatte sie die Grangers davon überzeugen können, dass sie sich nur dann vor den Gefahren, die auf sie lauerten, verteidigen konnte, wenn sie darauf in Hogwarts vorbereitet werden konnte. Nur deshalb durfte sie in das Internat zurückkehren.

Die Zeit verging erstaunlich schnell, während Harry abwesend aus dem Fenster starrte und die vorbeirauschende Landschaft betrachtete. Kaum einer hatte sie während der gesamten Fahrt gestört, bis zu diesem Moment. Ruckartig ging die Tür auf. Mit erhobenem Kopf stand Draco Malfoy in der Tür und betrachtete die drei Insassen mit abfälligem Blick.

„Na wenn das nicht das Wiesel, das Schlammblut und das Narbengesicht sind. Na Potty-Potty, wie geht es deinem Köter?" Nach der Reihe nach betrachtete er sie, bevor er sich theatralisch an den Kopf fasste. „Ach wie dumm von mir, wie konnte ich nur vergessen, dass er sich hat umbringen lassen?"

Harry wandte gelangweilt seinen Blick vom Malfoy-Erben ab und schaute erneut zum Fenster hinaus, hoffend, dass man seinen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck nicht sah. Ihn schmerzten die Worte des Blonden. Er versuchte unauffällig tief Luft zu holen, den Schmerz in seinem Herzen wegzuatmen. Da war nichts anderes als Trauer über das Geschehene. Trauer über den Tod seines Paten.

Anstatt wie sonst immer war da keine Wut. Keine Wut über Malfoys Worte, nicht der Drang, verbal zu antworten oder physisch auf ihn loszugehen. Harry wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe vor ihm haben. Er hatte einfach keine Energie dazu auf die Worte zu reagieren und er war einfach nur erfüllt von einer alles einnehmenden Müdigkeit.

Ron dagegen sprang wutentbrannt auf. Mit geballten Fäusten sprang er von seinem Platz auf, nahm die Türklinke in die Hand und gab der Tür einen groben Schups. Malfoy stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, als die Tür seinen Fuß einklemmte und verschwand danach mit einem gemurmelten: „Das wirst du bereuen Wiesel". Seine zwei Bodyguards namens Grabbe und Goyle folgten ihm wortlos.

Schulterzuckend ließ sich Ron wieder auf seinen Platz sinkend und beschwerte sich leise murmeln bei Hermine über die Unverschämtheit des Blonden.

Harry reagierte äußerlich auf nichts der Geschehnisse und bekam auch nicht mit, wie sich seine zwei besten Freunde bei seinem Verhalten besorgt einen Blick zuwarfen. Innerlich gratulierte er Ron jedoch zu seinem Verhalten. Statt wie sonst verbal auf die Attacken zu reagieren hatte der Rotschopf einfach nur die Tür zugemacht – und damit vermutlich einen größeren Streit zwischen den verfeindeten Häusern verhindert.

Gegen Ende der Fahrt verschwanden Ron und Hermine im Vertrauensschülerabteil um kurz mit den anderen zu besprechen, wer wann seine Runden im Schloss drehen würde. Doch nach bereits einer viertel Stunde kamen sie wieder zurück und der Rest der Fahrt ging ohne weitere Vorkommnisse vorbei.

Auf dem Bahnsteig herrschte wildes Gewusel, als die drei zusammen mit den restlichen Schülern den Zug verließen und sich zu den Kutschen begaben. Das Trio landete zusammen mit Neville und Luna in einer Kutsche, die sie freudig begrüßten. Unter lautem Getuschel setzten sie sich zu viert an den Gryffindortisch, nachdem sie sich von Luna verabschiedet hatten.

Nun, da Lord Voldemort im Ministerium gesichtet worden war, war auch der Tagesprophet Harry gegenüber wieder besser gesinnt. Bereits Anfang der Sommerferien hatte es eine Sonderausgabe des Propheten gegeben, in der die Ereignisse im Ministerium sehr detailliert beschrieben worden waren. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt wurde er von der Zeitung wieder verehrt. Statt wie im vergangenen Jahr als Lügner dargestellt zu werden, wurde er nun als Auserwählter betitelt. Zwar war in keiner Art und Weise die Prophezeiung erwähnt worden, dennoch hatte ihn Rita als Retter der Zaubererwelt bezeichnet. Während seine Mitschüler im vergangenen Schuljahr abwertend hinter seinem Rücken über ihn gelästert und ihn Lügner und Schwindler genannt hatten, so konnte er dieses Mal fast schon verehrende Wortfetzen auffangen.

„Hast du gelesen wie er die Todesser auseinander genommen hat? Er soll ihnen ziemlich zugesetzt haben!"

„Mein Vater meint er sei der Auserwählte."

Kopfschüttelnd nahm er einen Schluck Kürbissaft und drehte sich abwartend zur Tür um, durch die gerade die neuen Erstklässler kamen. Es waren gerade einmal fünfzehn Kinder, die sich mit großen Augen umsahen. Verängstigt und neugierig liefen sie von McGonnagal angeführt durch die Mitte der Tische, bevor sie sich vor dem Lehrertisch versammelten und auf den Beginn der Sortierung warteten.

Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Platz und sofort kehrte Ruhe in die Halle ein.

„Meine lieben Schüler, ich heiße euch Willkommen zu einem neuen Schuljahr auf Schloss Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Ich bin sicher, ihr habt euch alle viel zu erzählen und seid schon sehr hungrig, doch zuerst müssen unsere neuen Schüler eingeteilt werden."

Nachdem der sprechende Hut sein Lied vorgetragen hat, begann die stellvertretende Direktorin die Namen der Schüler vorzulesen. Fünf kamen nach Gryffindor, drei nach Slytherin, vier gehörten danach zu den Hufflepuffs und drei durften am Ravenclaw-Tisch platznehmen.

Unter angeregten Gesprächen wurde das Festessen verspeist. Harry jedoch stocherte nur lustlos in seinem Essen herum. Er hatte einfach kein Appetit. Es war ihm einfach schon wieder alles zu viel. Zu viele Menschen. Zu viele mitleidige Blicke. Zu viel Getuschel. Einfach zu viel. Er wollte nur noch aus der Halle fliehen, sich hinter den Vorhängen seines Bettes verkriechen und die Stille genießen. Ein paar Minuten einfach nur für sich selbst haben.

Doch er wusste genau, dass er nicht abhauen konnte, bevor Dumbledore das Fest für beendet erklärt.

Eben jener stand nach dem Dessert erneut auf und richtete seine funkelnden Augen auf die Schüler vor ihm, die verhalten über seine lila Roben lachten, auf denen die Sterne nur so funkelnden.

„Liebe Schüler, nach diesem wunderbaren Festessen gibt es einige Worte an euch zu richten. Der Verbotene Wald ist genau das: Verboten. Wer dennoch den Wald betritt, muss mit schwerwiegenden Konsequenzen rechnen. Des Weiteren gibt es eine Liste mit verbotenen Gegenständen, die in Herr Filchs Büro aushängt. Ich soll noch einmal ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, dass sämtliche Weasley-Artikel strengstens verboten sind, alle Vergehen werden mit Strafarbeiten bestraft. Schüler ab dem dritten Jahr dürfen mit der Erlaubnis der Eltern an einigen Wochenenden Hogsmeade besuchen, die Formulare dazu bitte bei euren Hauslehrern abgeben. Da uns Frau Umbridge am Ende des letztes Jahres verlassen hat…"

An dieser Stelle ging lauter Jubel durch die Halle, einige Schüler standen sogar auf und klatschten, stampften sogar. Dumbledore machte beschwichtigende Handbewegungen, bevor er fortfahren konnte.

„Da wir nun also erneut die Stelle des Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Stelle neu zu besetzten haben, darf ich euch eure neuen Lehrer vorstellen. Ich freue mich euch mitteilen zu können, dass wir erneut Hilfe vom Ministerium bekommen haben und uns die Aurorenabteilung Nymphadora Tonks zur Verfügung gestellt hat!"

Unter lautem Applaus stand eine schlanke, junge Frau mit auffallend pinken Haaren auf. Mit ihrem herzförmigen Gesicht und einem großen Lächeln winkte sie in die Runde und zwinkerte Harry und seinen Freunden zu, die am lautesten klatschten. Überrascht schauten sich die drei am Gryffindortisch an. Damit hatte keiner von ihnen gerechnet.

Nachdem sich der Applaus gelegt hatte, beugte sich Hermine zu Harry und Ron und wollte gerade mit ihnen diese neue Entwicklung bereden, als Dumbledore erneut das Wort ergriff.

„Da Professor Tonks jedoch auch weiterhin als Auror beschäftigt ist und gerade in so einer schweren und dunklen Zeit jeder Auror gebraucht wird, bekommt sie tatkräftige Unterstützung von ihrem Partner Jason Porter! Professor Tonks wird die Jahre eins bis vier unterrichten und Professor Porter die Jahre fünf bis sieben. Sie werden sich gegenseitig vertreten, sollte einer von ihnen einen Auftrag als Auror ausführen müssen."

Ein großgewachsener Mann erhob sich von seinem Platz neben Tonks und verbeugte sich unter mäßigem Applaus in Richtung der Schüler. Jason Porter war ungefähr 1,85m groß, er hatte breite Schultern und eine schmale Hüfte. Seine langen Beine steckten in Drachenlederstiefel, während er statt der üblichen Lehrerroben eine enge schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes Langarmshirt trug, das seinen muskulösen Oberkörper umschmeichelte. Mit stechenden, grünen Augen betrachtete er die Schüler vor sich und nicht nur ein Junge oder Mädchen rutschte unruhig auf seinem oder ihrem Stuhl herum. Ein Dreitagebart zierte sein schmales Gesicht mit den hohen Wangenknochen und er hatte seine schwarzen Haare ganz kurz geschnitten. Er schien um ungefähr 25 Jahre alt zu sein, vielleicht ein oder zwei Jahre jünger oder älter, es war schwer einzuschätzen. Doch trotz seines jungen Alters strahlte er eine Aurora von Unnahbarkeit und Macht aus. Ein paar der älteren Schülerinnen seufzten bei seinem Anblick entzückt auf, während besonders die männlichen Schüler ihn eher misstrauisch betrachteten.

Auch Harry musterte seinen neuen Lehrer mit zusamengekniffenen Augen. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er von dem jungen Lehrer halten sollte. Harry misstraute von Grund auf sämtlichen Angestellten des Ministeriums, besonders nach dem Fiasko vom letzten Jahr. Dennoch wirkte er auf den ersten Blick zumindest einigermaßen kompetent. Unter den engen Ärmeln des Oberteils konnte man die Umrisse eines Zauberstabhalters am Unterarm erkennen und die Spitze des Zauberstabes schaute am Ärmel heraus. Allein das ließ schon darauf schließen, dass er etwas von seinem Beruf verstand. Auch die Tatsache, dass Tonks, die in Harrys Augen durchaus ein erfahrener und fähiger Auror war, nur die untersten Klassen unterrichtete und Porter die höheren, deutete darauf hin, dass er durchaus gut in dem war, was er tat. Doch Harry würde sich in den nächsten Wochen selbst ein Bild davon machen, was der neue Lehrer wirklich drauf hatte.

Nach einigen abschließenden Worten beendete der Direktor das Fest und schickte alle Schüler in die Gemeinschaftsräume. Sofort sprang Harry von seinem Platz auf, winkte seinen Freunden schnell zu und machte sich auf den Weg in seinen Schlafsaal.

Er war einfach nur froh, dem Trubel in der großen Halle endlich entkommen zu können. Dank einiger Abkürzungen kam er als erstes im Gemeinschaftsraum an und begab sich sofort in seinen Schlafsaal. Schnell zog er sich im angrenzenden Bad um, kroch in sein Bett und verschloss die Vorhänge. Nach einem Stillezauber ließ er sich erschöpft auf die Matratze sinken, den Zauberstab unter seinem Kissen verbergend.

Endlich.

Endlich Stille.

Erleichtert seufzte er auf und lauschte seinem eigenen Herzschlag.

Babumm. Babumm.

Tief atmete er ein und ließ die Luft anschließend laut entweichen.

Es war ein harter Tag gewesen. Nach über zwei Monaten bei den Dursleys fühlte er sich von den vielen Menschen um ihn herum erdrückt. Nicht nur von den Menschen an sich, sondern besonders von ihren Erwartungen. Vor ihnen konnte er nicht einfach er selbst sein und in seiner Trauer und Melancholie versinken. Er musste den starken Jungen spielen, an den die Zauberergesellschaft glauben konnte.

Seine wahren Gefühle unter einer Maske versteckend hatte er versucht durch den Tag zu kommen und er war der Meinung, dass er das alles ganz gut hinbekommen hatte. Doch nun fühlte sich Harry einfach nur erschöpft. Er wollte nichts weiter als einfach nur zu schlafen und zu hoffen, dass am nächsten Tag einfach alles besser laufen würde.

Doch er wusste, dass diese Hoffnung vergeblich war.

Erneut seufzte er auf, drehte sich auf die Seite und legte eine Hand unter seinen Kopf. Müde schloss er die Augen.

Es war zwar noch relativ früh am Abend, doch er wusste, dass er am nächsten Tag all seine Kraft brauchen würde. Der Unterricht würde beginnen. Und er würde den ganzen Tag von seinen Freunden und Schulkameraden umgeben sein. Malfoy und seine Kumpanen würden ihn sicherlich auch nicht in Ruhe lassen und besonders vor ihnen durfte er die Fassung nicht verlieren. Und auch bei seinem neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wollte er erst einmal vorsichtig sein.

Ihm blieb also nichts übrig als die Zähne zusammen zu beißen und sein Bestes zu geben.


	3. Chapter 3

Verschlafen saß Harry am Gryffindortisch und versuchte das aufgeregte Getratschte um ihn herum zu ignorieren. Seine Hauslehrerin Minerva McGonagall verteilte gerade die neuen Stundenpläne und alle seine Mitschüler mussten natürlich sofort darüber diskutieren, was bei ihnen als erstes auf dem Plan stand. Harry dagegen musste nicht einmal darauf schauen um zu wissen, welches Fach er montags morgens als erstes hatte. Zaubertränke. Das war schon immer so gewesen und würde sich wohl auch nicht mehr ändern.

Was Harry jedoch überrascht hatte, waren seine ZAG-Ergebnisse. Trotz seiner sonst so schlechten Noten in Zaubertränke hatte er es geschafft in der Prüfung ein Ohnegleichen zu erhalten. Da ist wohl trotz den ständigen Beleidigungen seines Lehrers etwas vom Soff hängen geblieben.

Und auch in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und in Zauberkunst hatte er jeweils ein Ohnegleichen erhalten. Wie er das in Zauberkunst geschafft hatte, wunderte ihn ebenso wie Zaubertränke. Verwandlung und Kräuterkunde hatte er mit einem Erwartungen übertroffen abgeschlossen, während er in Geschichte und Wahrsagen gnadenlos versagt hatte. Doch damit konnte er leben.

Seinem ursprünglichen Berufswunsch des Aurors stand damit nichts mehr im Wege. Harry war sich jedoch nicht mehr sicher, ob er wirklich für den Rest seines Lebens dunkle Zauberer jagen wollte. Natürlich war es für ihn wichtig, die Welt zu verbessern und für seine zukünftigen Kinder, sollte er denn den Krieg überhaupt überleben, eine friedliche Welt zu hinterlassen. Doch er hatte mit Voldemort nun wirklich genug zu tun. Und hatte er sich nicht ein bisschen Ruhe verdient, wenn er den dunklen Lord dann irgendwann einmal besiegt haben sollte?

Laut seufzte er auf, stützte die Arme auf dem Tisch vor sich auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Eigentlich waren seine ganzen Gedanken bezüglich seiner Zukunft, Familienplanung und Berufswunsch sinnlos. Bevor er Voldemort nicht vernichtet hatte, hatte er eh keine Zeit für so etwas wie eine Beziehung, geschweige denn eine Ausbildung zu einem Beruf, der ihm wirklich Spaß machte.

Solange der dunkle Lord lebte und die Prophezeiung im Raum stand, braucht er gar nicht über ein normales Leben nachdenken. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er überhaupt überlebte, war verschwindend gering. Und wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er nicht einmal sein letztes Schuljahr überleben würde. An Voldemorts Stelle würde Harry Hogwarts angreifen, bevor er seine Schulausbildung abgeschlossen hätte. Denn je älter Harry wurde, desto mehr Wissen konnte er ansammeln und desto mehr Zeit hatte er zu trainieren. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde der entscheidende Kampf ja schon in den nächsten Monaten geschehen? Und er, Harry, war vollkommen unvorbereitet!

Plötzlich wurde sein Atem hektischer, laut schnaufend holte er Luft und blies sie sofort wieder aus. Sein Herz schlug schmerzhaft schnell und Sterne tanzten vor seinen geschlossenen Augen, die er fest zusammenkniff. Blanke Panik ergriff ihn, verschluckte ihn wie ein schwarzes Loch. Der Krieg konnte jederzeit losgehen und er saß hier, in der großen Halle, machte sich Gedanken über eine sehr unwahrscheinliche Zukunft und konnte was…? Nichts. Einfach nichts. Was war die Macht, die er laut der Prophezeiung beherrschen sollte, mit der er Voldemort vernichten konnte? Und was machte er, um diese Macht zu finden? Nichts. In seiner Trauer schwimmen. Die Angst paralysierte ihn, machte das Atmen immer schwieriger. Das Gemurmel seiner Mitschüler verschwamm zu einem einheitlichen, summenden Ton, während seine Gedanken ihn zu erdrücken drohten. Sein Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen, seine Speiseröhre begann zu brennen. Leise stöhnte er auf, bemerkte es jedoch nicht einmal.

Er würde sterben. Und damit seine Freunde im Stich lassen, sie ebenfalls zum Tode verdammen.

Erschrocken zuckte Harry zusammen, als sich plötzlich eine große Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Langsam hob er den Kopf und schaute, wessen Hand das war. Immer noch hektisch atmend und mit wild pochendem Herzen schaute er direkt in die grünen Augen seines Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Professors. Mit einem warmen und dennoch ernsten Blick betrachtete er Harry, bevor er ihm kurz zunickte und dann leise, mit männlicher und tiefer Stimme flüsterte: „Verzweifle nicht. Alles wird gut werden."

Aufmunternd drückte er Harrys Schulter, bevor er mit langen Schritten zum Lehrertisch ging und sich dort auf seinem Platz niederließ.

Verwirrt schaute der Junge der lebte seinem Lehrer hinterher. Was war denn das? Er hatte Professor Porter bisher nur beim Willkommensfest gesehen und seitdem noch nicht mit hm geredet, und dennoch hatte der andere gerade versucht ihn zu trösten?

Vorsichtig blickte sich Harry um, betrachtete genau die Gesichter seiner Mitschüler, doch keiner schien dieses kurze Gespräch bemerkt zu haben. Auch nicht Hermine und Ron, die sich gerade neben ihm niederließen und sich erst einmal das Frühstück auf den Teller legten.

Kopfschüttelnd richtete er den Blick wieder auf den Lehrertisch, von dem ihm gerade Dumbledore mit einem traurigen Lächeln zuzwinkerte. Aha. Immerhin hatte einer die Begegnung mitbekommen, Harry hatte es sich also nicht nur eingebildet. Kurz hob Harry die Hand und winkte dem Schulleiter zu, bevor sein Blick weiterwanderte, erneut zu seinem neuen Lehrer, der gerade genüsslich von seinem Kaffee trank, während Tonks, die neben ihm saß, ihm etwas zuflüsterte. Gedankenverloren und mit unfokussiertem Blick nickte Porter, bevor er sich zu seinem Kollegen auf seiner anderen Seite beugte und diesem ebenfalls etwas zuflüsterte. Erstaunt beobachtete Harry wie Snape, der gerade von seinem Toast abbiss, bei dem, was Porter ihm sagte, verwundet die Augenbraue hochzog, kurze Zeit weiterkaute und dann grinste.

Harry klappte fast der Mund auf, als er das sah. Severus Snape, sein verhasster Tränkelehrer, der Alptraum jeden Schülers, der griesgrämige Tränkemeister, er grinste! Und nicht sein gehässiges Du-bist-so-ein-Dummkopf-Grinsen, sondern ein wirklich freundliches, ernst gemeintes Grinsen!

Schmerzhaft stieß Harry Hermine, die neben ihm saß, den Ellenbogen in die Rippen und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zum Lehrertisch.

„Siehst du auch was ich sehe? Grinst Snape?"

Hermine nickte nur verwundert, während die zwei beobachteten, wie Snape, Porter und Tonks sich aufgeregt unterhielten und schließlich alle, zufrieden lächelnd, nickten. Professor Porter und Tonks widmeten sich wieder ihrem Essen, doch Snape beobachtete die beiden noch kurz. Unter dem erstaunten Blick der zwei Gryffindors klopfte er Porter freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und blickte ihn herausfordernd an, bevor auch er wieder seinen Toast in die Hand nahm und weiter aß.

Sprachlos wandte sich Harry wieder an seine Freundin. Was war denn das gewesen? Snape mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht? Einem anderen Professor freundlich auf die Schulter klopfend?

Auch Hermine sah ihn fassungslos an und konnte erst einmal keine passenden Worte dazu finden.

Die Interaktion der drei Lehrer ließen für Harry einige Fragen aufkommen. Wer war der neue Professor? Er kam offensichtlich gut mit Tonks aus, die ja im Orden war, und er war selbst Auror, was eigentlich für ihn sprach. Auch die Tatsache, dass er offensichtlich bemerkt haben musste, was in Harry vorgegangen und wie es ihm ergangen war, ließen ihn in einem positiven Licht dastehen, genauso wie Harrys Drang, ihm glauben zu wollen. Ja, der Junge der lebte hatte schon immer eine relativ gute Menschenkenntnis besessen und sein Bauchgefühl hatte ihn bisher nur selten im Stich gelassen. Als er die Hand auf seiner Schulter gespürt hatte, hatte er sich unweigerlich wohl gefühlt. Beschützt. Verstanden. Aufgemuntert. Nur bei wenigen Menschen hatte er diese Gefühle bisher gespürt. Und auch die Tatsache, dass der andere in seinen Worten so überzeugt geklungen hatte. Als würde er wissen, dass wirklich alles wieder gut werden würde. Harry hatte den Worten sofort geglaubt.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass seine Panik verschwunden war. Einfach so verpufft. Und das nur, durch seinen Professor.

Während sein Bauch ihm eindeutig sagte, dass er diesem Mann vertrauen konnte, so schrie sein Kopf doch ganz laut Nein. Er kannte Jason Porter überhaupt nicht. Wusste nichts über ihn. Wie alt er war, woher er kam, wieso er Auror war oder wie er zum dunklen Lord stand. Zwar wusste Harry, dass Snape ein Spion war, dennoch machte es ihn sehr misstrauisch, dass Porter so gut mit dem Spion auskam und ihm sogar zum Lächeln brachte.

Erneut seufzte er auf und entschied sich dazu, einfach erst einmal weiter zu beobachten. Was anderes blieb ihm sowieso nicht übrig. Porter musste sich erst einmal im Klassenzimmer beweisen, bevor er sich weitere Gedanken über den anderen machen würde. Doch eins stand fest: Harry würde in der Anwesenheit des anderen erst einmal vorsichtig sein. Wer weiß, was der andere noch so alles verbarg.

Zusammen mit Hermine verließ Harry die große Halle in Richtung Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer. Ron dagegen hatte eine Freistunde und war in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt, da er nicht die erforderliche Note erreicht hatte, um den Kurs weiterhin belegen zu können. Doch seinem glücklichen Gesicht nach zu urteilen war er nicht besonders traurig darüber.

Wer konnte es ihm verübeln? Harry war selbst ein bisschen flau in der Magengegend, als er daran dachte, die nächsten zwei Stunden am laufenden Band beleidigt und beobachtet zu werden.

„Was glaubst du, was hat Professor Porter zu Professor Snape gesagt?" fragte Hermine in die angenehme Stille hinein, während sie als einer der ersten durch die leeren Korridore in die Kerker liefen. Ahnungslos zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht hat er einen Witz erzählt oder so?"

Ungläubig schaute ihn Hermine an, während er den Kopf schüttelte. „Ehrlich Hermine, ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass Snape so etwas wie ein Grinsen überhaupt körperlich beherrscht. So griesgrämig wie er immer schaut…"

Leise auflachend hackte sich Hermine bei ihm ein. „Ich glaube, die zwei sind befreundet. Und Professor Tonks steckt da auch irgendwie mit drin." Harry wäre bei dieser Aussage fast gestolpert, konnte sich mit Hermines Hilfe aber wieder auffangen, bevor er Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machte.

„Bitte was? Snape soll mit irgendjemandem befreundet sein?" Bestätigend nickte Hermine, während sie ihn weiter Richtung Klassenzimmer drängte. „Hast du nicht gesehen, wie die drei verschwörerische Blicke ausgetauscht haben? Und Professor Snape hat Professor Porter auf die Schulter geklatscht. Ich habe noch nie gesehen, wie er jemanden freiwillig in einer nicht bedrohlichen Art berührt hat. Selbst bei Professor Dumbledore zieht er immer eine Grimasse, wenn er ihm die Hand schütteln muss oder ähnliches. Aber bei Porter? Der Kontakt ging eindeutig von ihm aus und sein Gesicht war fast schon entspannt. Irgendetwas verbindet die drei und ich könnte wetten, es ist Freundschaft."

„Aber Tonks… sie sah letztes Jahr nicht so aus, als wäre sie mit Snape befreundet?"

Leise seufzte Hermine auf. „Ja, aber es sah auch nicht aus, als wären sie nicht befreundet."

Verwirrt schüttelte Harry den Kopf und versuchte, an all die Situationen zu denken, bei denen Tonks und Snape zusammengestoßen waren. Und er musste Hermine Recht geben. Kein einziges Mal hatten die zwei sich angezickt, angekeift oder gegenseitig beleidigt. Aber sie waren auch nicht besonders freundschaftlich miteinander umgegangen. Das letzte Mal als er Tonks jedoch gesehen hatte, war während der Weihnachtsferien gewesen und da war Snape nicht im Hauptquartier. Und am Ende des Schuljahres hatte er Tonks nur ganz kurz gesehen und auch da war kein Snape dabei gewesen. Er konnte also eigentlich nicht viel zu vergangenen Begegnungen der beiden sagen.

„Aber woher sollen Porter und Snape sich kennen? Tonks ist klar" an dieser Stelle senkte Harry seine Stimme „immerhin sind beide im Orden. Aber Porter? Von ihm habe ich vorher noch nie etwas gehört. Und er sieht zu jung aus, um ein ehemaliger Schulkamerad von Snape sein zu können."

Zustimmend nickte Hermine. Gedankenverloren öffnete Harry die Tür zum Klassenzimmer und zusammen setzten sie sich an einen Tisch relativ in der Mitte des Zimmers. Während sie ihre Sachen auspackten, wunderte sich Harry erneut darüber, wie vertraut Snape mit den zwei anderen Professoren umgegangen war.

Er hatte Porter freiwillig berührt, etwas, das er nicht einmal mit Dumbledore tat – zumindest soweit Harry wusste. Doch was verband die drei und woher kannten sie sich? Hermines Beobachtung hatte eine Neugierde in ihm geweckt, die er schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

Und so wie er seine Freundin kannte, würde sie gleich nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht, oder vielleicht sogar schon in der Mittagspause, in die Bücherei verschwinden und die alten Jahrbücher durchschauen.

Vielleicht sollte er auch schauen, dass er ein paar Informationen beschaffen konnte. Ja, gleich heute Abend würde er einen Brief an Sirius schreiben und… Doch weiter kamen seine Gedanken gar nicht erst. Sirius.

Eine eiskalte Faust schloss sich um seinen Magen, sein Blick trübte sich und er stolperte einige Schritte. Besorgt griff Hermine nach seinem Unterarm und versuchte ihn zu stützen.

„Harry, ist alles ok mit dir?" Doch sein blasses Gesicht und seine ausdruckslosen Augen schienen Antwort genug zu sein. Bestimmt zog sie ihn in das Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer und setzte ihn auf einen Stuhl relativ weit hinten, weit weg von der Tafel und somit Snape. Doch Harry nahm das nur am Rande wahr.

Für einige Minuten hatte er vergessen, dass Sirius nicht mehr da war. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte seine Neugier das Zepter über seinen Körper und seine Gedanken übernommen, er hatte sich fast wieder normal gefühlt. Doch nun fühlte er sich dafür umso schlechter. Wie konnte er vergessen, dass sein Pate gestorben war? Und das wegen ihm? Wie konnte er dieses Opfer, diese Tragödie, auch nur für einen Moment vergessen, und das wegen Snape und seinem komischen Verhalten?

Erschöpft ließ er den Kopf hängen. Seine Schuldgefühle erdrückten ihn, nahmen ihm die Luft zu atmen. Er bekam nicht einmal mit, wie die restlichen Schüler in den Raum kamen oder wie Snape den Unterricht begann. Mechanisch schnitt er die Zutaten klein, die ihm Hermine vor die Nase legte. Was für einen Trank sie zubereiteten konnte er beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Und es war ihm in diesem Moment auch ziemlich egal.

Krampfhaft versuchte er die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Er schluckte einige Male, doch der Kloß in seinem Hals wollte einfach nicht verschwinden. Wieso? Wieso nur? Wieso Sirius? Und wieso tat es so weh?

Wie durch ein Wunder überstand er die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke ohne Unfall und auch der anschließende Verwandlungsunterricht ging relativ schnell vorbei, während seine Gedanken in einer Spirale um die Ereignisse im Ministerium gefangen waren. Das Essen in der Großen Halle beachtete er überhaupt nicht, genauso wenig wie die besorgten Blicke seiner Freunde. Ein sanftes Zwicken holte ihn jedoch gegen Ende der Pause aus seinen Gedanken. Verwirrt schüttelte Harry den Kopf und schaute auf seine Schneeeule Hedwig, die vor ihm auf den Tisch saß und ihm ihr Bein hinhielt, an dem ein Brief hing.

„Hallo meine Schöne, na hast du Hunger?" fragte er sie liebevoll, während er ihr ihre Last abnahm. Mit flacher Hand hielt er Hedwig einen Eulenkeks hin, den sie vorsichtig mit ihrem Schnabel aufnahm, bevor sie aus der Halle flog.

Verwirrt öffnete Harry den Brief. Wer schrieb ihm denn bitte um die Mittagszeit? Normalerweise kam die Post immer morgens zum Frühstück. Auch seine Schulkameraden sahen ihn und den Brief in seiner Hand neugierig an.

Schulterzuckend senkte er den Blick und begann zu lesen.

Lieber Harry,

ich hoffe deine erste Nacht war erholsam und dein Tag bisher sehr lehrreich.

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir das Dessert heute Abend gemeinsam in meinem Büro verspeisen könnten.

Vielleicht gibt es ja zufälligerweise Zitronensorbet?

Liebe Grüße

Albus Dumbledore.

Ausdruckslos starrte Harry auf den Brief. Zusammen mit Dumbledore Dessert essen? Was hatte der Schulleiter denn nun schon wieder geplant? Würden sie wirklich nur Dessert essen, oder was das eine versteckte Botschaft für etwas anderes? Seufzend zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. Ihm blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten. Sorgfältig faltete er den Brief, steckte ihn in seine Schultertasche und nickte dem Schulleiter zustimmend zu.

„Wasch warn dasch?" fragte Ron mit vollem Mund und deutete mit dem Kopf zu Harrys Schultasche.

Angeekelt verzog der Junge der Lebte das Gesicht. Musste Ron denn immer mit vollem Mund reden?

„Dumbledore will mich heute Abend sehen. Ich weiß aber auch nicht wieso."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und wollte etwas sagen, doch sie verkniff es sich im letzten Moment. Doch Harry fragte gar nicht erst nach. Es interessierte ihn ehrlich gesagt auch nicht. Er würde schon früh genug erfahren, was Dumbledore von ihm wollte.

Nachdem Ron endlich seinen Mund leer hatte, packte das Trio seine Sachen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Anders als in den vorherigen Jahren war das Zimmer jedoch nicht besonders dekoriert. Keine pinken Wände oder ausgestopfte Tiere. Stattdessen stand vor der Tafel an der Vorderseite des Zimmers eine längliche Duelierplattform.

Leise tuschelnd setzte sich das Trio in die Mitte des Zimmers und wartete gespannt auf den neuen Lehrer. Eben dieser kam mit leisen Schritten durch die Tür, schloss diese und stellte sich breitbeinig auf die Plattform. Mit verschränkten Armen blickte er auf seine Klasse, die Sechstklässler aus Gryffindor und Ravenclaw.

Sofort herrschte Stille in dem Raum, während Professor Porter scheinbar jeden seiner Schüler mit seinen grünen Augen musterte. Erneut trug der junge Professor eine schwarze, enge Hose, Drachenlederstiefel und dieses Mal ein dunkelgraues Langarmshirt mit einigen Knöpfen am Ausschnitt, von denen die obersten beiden geöffnet waren. Mit tiefer Stimme begann er zu sprechen.

„Willkommen in meinem Kurs zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Wie Sie sicherlich schon wissen ist mein Name Jason Porter. Ich bin 24 Jahre alt und bin hauptberuflich Auror." Ein Raunen ging durch die Klasse. Der neue Lehrer war so jung? Einige Schülerinnen seufzten entzückt auf und tuschelten aufgeregt mit ihren Nachbarinnen.

Auch Harry wurde bei den Worten seines Lehrers aufmerksam und vergrub die Gedanken an Sirius erst einmal tief in sich.

Klar, er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass der neue Lehrer relativ jung war, aber so jung? Er musste ja gerade erst seine Ausbildung als Auror beendet haben und schon arbeitete er als Lehrer nebenbei? Damit das Ministerium das erlaubte, musste er wirklich sehr gut sein.

Während Porter eine kleine Pause in seiner Rede einlegte, betrat Tonks das Klassenzimmer und ging zwischen den Tischen hindurch zu der kleinen Plattform, auf der ihr Kollege schon stand. Breit lächelnd winkte sie Hermine, Ron und Harry zu und stolperte dabei über die erste Stufe, die zur Plattform führte. Doch noch bevor sie wirklich hinfallen und sich verletzen konnte, war Porter da und fing sie elegant auf.

Verlegen grinste Tonks in die Runde, während die Schüler laut lachten und Porter nur den kopfschüttelte und ihr aufhalf.

„Dieser Tollpatsch hier ist Professor Tonks." Die Aurorin winkte einmal in die Runde, bevor sie ihren Kollegen leicht auf den Oberarm schlug. Leise lachte Porter und fuhr dann fort.

„Professor Tonks wird meinen Unterricht übernehmen, wenn ich auf einer Mission bin oder einen Notfall habe. Nach Ihrem letzten Schuljahr bin ich mir sicher, dass Sie alle etwas misstrauisch gegenüber dem Ministerium sind, besonders gegenüber den Lehrern, die vom Ministerium zur Verfügung gestellt werden. Und genau das ist der Grund, wieso Professor Tonks und ich hier sind."

An dieser Stelle übernahm Tonks. „Um Ihnen allen, der Zukunft der Zaubererwelt, und besonders Ihren Eltern zu zeigen, dass das Ministerium durchaus kompetent sein kann, wurden wir zum Unterrichten geschickt. Sozusagen um den Fehler des letzten Jahres wieder gut zu machen. Zumindest ist das unserer Erklärung. Fudge" ein Räuspern erklang an dieser Stelle von Professor Porter „Entschuldigung, Minister Fudge würde seine Fehler nie im Leben zugeben, also sprecht ihn lieber nicht darauf an."

Amüsiertes, aber auch nervöses Lachen erklang im Raum, während sich die Schüler verwundert ansahen. Bisher hatte es keiner ihrer Lehrer gewagt öffentlich etwas gegen den Minister zu sagen und nun standen da vorne zwei Auroren, die einfach so aus dem Nichts Fudge kritisierten. Auch wenn Porter anscheinend darauf bestand, ihn MINISTER Fudge zu nennen, so war sich Harry dennoch sicher, dass er nicht viel auf das Oberhaupt der Zaubererwelt hielt. Und das machte ihn in Harrys Augen gleich noch sympathischer.

Erneut klang Porters tiefe Stimme durch den Raum, während er mit großen Schritten die Plattform auf und abging. „Wie wir mitbekommen haben, haben Sie alle im letzten Jahr nicht sonderlich viel in diesem Fach gelernt. Deshalb müssen wir dieses Jahr einiges aufholen. Um das bewerkstelligen zu können, haben Sie jeden Montagmittag zwei Doppelstunden Verteidigung, mittwochs morgens eine Doppelstunde und freitags vor dem Mittagessen eine weitere Doppelstunde." Kollektives Aufstöhnen ging durch den Raum.

„Freitags werden Sie Theorieunterricht haben. Das dort erlangte wissen wird montags dann praktisch umgesetzt. Mittwochs jedoch haben wir etwas Anderes für Sie geplant. Dazu jedoch mehr am kommenden Mittwoch. Des Weiteren werden Professor Tonks und ich jeden Freitagabend zwischen Abendessen und Ausgangssperre eine Sprechstunde halten. Während dieser Zeit können Sie gerne mit sämtlichen Fragen zu uns kommen. Sei es wegen einer Hausaufgabe, einem Zauber, den sie irgendwo gelesen haben, oder einfach nur um zu reden. Wir haben immer ein offenes Ohr für Sie."

Tonks nickte zustimmend und übernahm das Reden. „Außerdem wird es dieses Wochenende ein Event für all unsere Klassen geben. Ein großes Thema für alle Klassenstufen wird dieses Jahr das Duellieren sein. Um Ihnen zu zeigen, wie ein richtiges Duell aussieht, konnte Jason unseren allseits geliebten" an dieser Stelle konnte sich Porter ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen" Tränkemeister dazu überreden ein kleines Show-Duell mit ihm zu veranstalten. Kommenden Samstag um 15 Uhr wird es in der großen Halle stattfinden und ich rate Ihnen allen anwesend zu sein. Ich selbst durfte schon einige Duelle zwischen den beiden beobachten und ich muss sagen, es ist jedes Mal bis zum Schluss spannend."

Aufgeregtes Getuschel brach unter den Schülern aus und auch Hermine lehnte sich leicht zu Harry rüber und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Ich wette darüber haben die drei heute Morgen geredet!" Harry nickte nur zustimmend und konzentrierte sich erneut auf seine Lehrer.

„Heute werden wir jedoch mit einigen einfachen Zaubern anfangen um zu testen wie weit Sie alle sind. Bitte stellen Sie sich alle in einer Reihe nebeneinander hier oben auf der Plattform auf."

Es dauerte einige Momente, bis alle Schüler auf der Plattform nebeneinander standen und erwartungsvoll ihre Lehrer anschauten.

„Nacheinander werden Sie nun alle den Schildzauber probieren. Sie haben genau einen Versuch. Mr. Finnigan, da Sie ganz links stehen, dürfen Sie anfangen. Mr. Thomas, Sie kommen danach. Wir gehen die Reihe von links nach rechts durch. Sollten Sie den Zauber schaffen, klasse. Wenn nicht, dann kommt ihr Nachbar dran. Professor Tonks wird notieren, wer Probleme mit welchem Zauber hat. Ihre Hausaufgabe für nächsten Montag ist es dann diese Zauber, die Sie nicht geschafft haben, zu üben. Wir werden es nächste Woche kontrollieren. Und los geht's!"

Mit Stolz konnte Harry beobachten, wie all seine Mitschüler, die in der DA waren, den Zauber problemlos beherrschten. Und auch der Patronus war für die wenigsten ein Problem. Dennoch hatten einige seiner Mitschüler Probleme mit dem Expeliamus oder anderen Zaubersprüchen.

Die zwei Doppelstunden gingen schnell um und noch bevor Harry sich versah, saß er zusammen mit Hermine und Ron in der Bibliothek. Sie versuchten vor dem Abendessen, das in einer halben Stunde begann, noch schnell erste Notizen für ihre Zaubertrankhausaufgabe zu machen. Während Ron jammerte, da sie bereits am ersten Schultag in der Bibliothek waren, so war das Harry doch ganz Recht. Er hatte seine Panik vom Frühstück nicht vergessen. Je schneller er seine Hausaufgaben machte, desto schneller konnte er sich mit den wirklich wichtigen Themen beschäftigen. Er musste lernen. Sich selbst auf den kommenden Krieg vorbereiten. Besser werden. Kämpfen lernen.

Sein Entschluss stand: Die freie Zeit, die er zwischen Unterricht und dem Schlafen hatte, würde er ab sofort immer in der Bibliothek verbringen.

Es war sein Leben. Und das Leben seiner Freunde. Er konnte nicht riskieren noch einmal einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren. Und um das zu verhindern, musste er lernen und besser werden. Gleich heute Abend würde er damit beginnen. Er hoffte nur, dass das Gespräch mit Dumbledore nicht so lange gehen würde. Vielleicht konnte er dann noch schnell vor der Nachtruhe in die Bibliothek huschen, sich ein Buch schnappen und das noch im Bett lesen?

Doch erst einmal musste er das Gespräch noch hinter sich bringen…


	4. Chapter 4

„Harry, du solltest wirklich etwas essen!"

Bevor er so genau wusste, was geschah, belud Hermine seinen Teller schon mit einigen Leckereien, die auf dem Tisch herumstanden.

„Ich hab' wirklich keinen Hunger!"

„Papperlapapp, du hast heute Mittag schon nichts gegessen. Ich will keine weiteren Ausreden hören. Es wird erst aufgestanden, wenn dein Teller leer ist!"

Seufzend besah sich Harry den Teller vor sich. Immerhin war er nicht so voll wie Rons Teller. Wenn er sich bemühte würde er es vielleicht wirklich schaffen, alles zu essen. Doch er hatte überhaupt keinen Hunger…

Lustlos stocherte er mit seiner Gabel in den Nudeln herum, doch unter Hermines aufmerksamen Blick musste er schließlich doch etwas davon essen. Nichts schmeckend kaute er darauf herum und schluckte es anschließend herunter. Demonstrativ aß er noch ein paar weitere Nudeln, bevor er seinen Teller weit von sich wegschob. Mehr ging einfach nicht. Sein Magen fühlte sich wie ein einziger Klumpen an. Er war nun doch wirklich nervös. Was wollte Dumbledore nur von ihm?

„Harry, komm schon. Du hast doch gar keinen Grund aufgeregt zu sein. Wir sind erst seit zwei Tagen wieder hier, du hast noch gar nichts angestellt um irgendwie Ärger zu bekommen. Oder hast du etwa…?" Beschwichtigend hob Harry die Hände und schüttelte wild den Kopf. Nein. Bisher hatte er nichts Verbotenes getan.

Bestimmend schob ihm Hermine den Teller wieder vor die Nase. Seufzend aß er noch eine weitere Gabel, doch sein Magen verknotete sich schmerzhaft und er hatte Angst, dass er sich bald übergeben musste.

„'Arry ischd du dasch noch?" fragte Ron schmatzend und schnappte sich schon Harrys Teller. Erleichtert atmete der Pottererbe auf, während Hermine nur verzweifelt den Kopf schüttelte. Mit einem Blick zur Lehrertafel stellte Harry fest, dass Dumbledore bereits verschwunden war. Er nahm seine Schultasche, schulterte sie und verschwand nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung. Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Direktors und nannte das Passwort „Zitronensorbet", bevor er nach einem leisen Klopfen das Büro betrat.

Dumbledore saß bereits wartend hinter seinem Schreibtisch, auf dem zwei Teller mit Zitronensorbet standen. „Harry, mein Junge, nimm doch bitte Platz! Die Hauselfen waren so nett und haben tatsächlich auf meinen Wunsch hin dieses leckere Dessert zubereitet."

Harrys Mundwinkel zogen sich ein paar Millimeter nach oben, doch ein richtiges Lächeln konnte sich nicht auf seinem Gesicht breitmachen. Nicht einmal Dumbledores offensichtliche Zuneigung zu Zitronen konnte eine Gefühlsregung in ihm hervorrufen.

Kommentarlos ließ sich der Junge der lebte in den bequemen Stuhl nieder und schon seinen Nachtisch nur auf seinem Teller herum. Dumbledores Augen verdunkelten sich merklich und kurzzeitig verschwand das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, doch Harry merkte es nicht einmal. Tief atmete der Schulleiter durch, bevor erneut ein sorgloser Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht glitt und er scheinbar unbesorgt das Gespräch begann.

„Wie war dein erster Schultag Harry?" Der Angesprochene zuckte nur mit der Schulter und antwortete eintönig: „Ganz gut."

„Ah, ich habe gesehen du hast auch dieses Jahr wieder Zaubertränke gleich montags morgens." Wieder nur ein Nicken als Antwort.

„Ja, ja, für manche mag es unfair erscheinen, doch irgendjemand muss nun einmal montags Zaubertränke haben. Und zufälligerweise fällt diese Last jedes Mal auf deinen Jahrgang."

Harry wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass Dumbledore endlich zum Punkt kommen würde. Dann könnte er in die Bibliothek gehen und nach einem Buch suchen, das ihm helfen würde, kämpfen zu können. Vielleicht eins zum Thema duellieren? Nein, Voldemort würde sicherlich nicht mit fairen Karten spielen und sich an die offiziellen Regeln zum Duellieren halten. Vielleicht eher ein Buch mit offensiven Zaubersprüchen? Dann könnte er sein Repertoire an Flüchen und Zaubern erweitern.

„Und was sagst du zu unseren neuen Verteidigungslehrern?"

Leise seufzte Harry, bevor er antwortete. „Tonks ist klasse und Porter scheint einiges von seinem Fach zu verstehen, aber das ist nur der erste Eindruck. Wer weiß, was er noch so für Geheimnisse verbirgt."

Albus lachte laut auf und betrachtete Harry mit einem amüsierten Blick, die blauen Augen funkelten ihm wild entgegen. „Oh Harry, wenn du wüsstest…"

Verwirrt schaute Harry seinen Schulleiter an. Aha. Porter hatte also wirklich das ein oder andere Geheimnis. Doch er konnte sich nicht dafür begeistern, diese Geheimnisse aufzudecken. Sollte er doch seine Leichen im Keller haben… Harry hatte wichtigeres zu tun. Zum Beispiel sich auf den kommenden Krieg vorzubereiten.

Nachdem sich Dumbledore beruhigt hatte seufzte er kurz auf. Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um seinen Lieblingsschüler. Harry saß da so teilnahmslos und schaute ihn einfach nur mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick an. Sein Gesicht wirkte eingefallen und um einiges schmaler als noch vor den Sommerferien. Die sonst so lebendigen, funkelnden grünen Augen waren nun emotionslos, leblos. Der Junge, der lebte wirkte einfach nur fertig. Er war nicht mehr er selbst, gefangen in seiner Trauer. Umso mehr schmerzte es Albus nun, dem Jungen noch mehr aufzubürden. Doch er wusste, dass kein Weg darauf vorbeiführte. Und es würden auch wieder bessere Zeiten kommen, da war er sich sicher.

„Harry, ich weiß, dass dein Verlust noch sehr schmerzt. Dennoch müssen wir an die Zukunft denken. Der Krieg wird bald beginnen. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Voldemort mit kleineren Attacken beginnt und bald schon die Zaubererwelt in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Ich habe das alles leider schon einmal durchmachen müssen und kenne deshalb sein Vorgehen nur zu gut. Bisher hat sich Voldemort noch zurückgehalten. Seit dem Vorfall im Ministerium gab es keine weiteren Überfälle, die Todesser haben sich ruhig verhalten. Das heißt jedoch nicht, dass Voldemort nur untätig herumsitzt. Er ist dabei seine Armee aufzubauen und rekrutiert bereits die Werwölfe."

Harry musste bei diesen Worten hart schlucken. Ihn hatte es schon gewundert, dass im Tagespropheten bisher keine Artikel über weitere Angriffe aufgetaucht waren. Doch er hätte sich denken können, dass Voldemort alles andere als untätig war. Dass er nun jedoch wahrscheinlich bald die Werwölfe auf seiner Seite hatte, würde für einige unschöne Kämpfe in der Zukunft sorgen. Greybacks war einer der grausamsten Werwölfe, Gerüchte besagten, dass er kleine Kinder zum Frühstück aß. Ein kalter Schauer lief Harry bei diesem Gedanken den Rücken herunter. Hoffentlich war das nur eins der Gerüchte, an dem keinerlei Funken Wahrheit dran war.

„Der Orden des Phönix gibt sein Bestes um diese Rekrutierungsversuche zu unterbinden oder ihnen entgegenzuwirken. Wir beide müssen uns jedoch um einen Weg kümmern, Voldemort endgültig zu besiegen. Laut der Prophezeiung hast du die Macht, die den dunklen Lord bezwingen kann…"

„Und was soll diese Macht sein, Sir?"

Nachdenklich faltete Dumbledore seine Hände auf dem Tisch vor sich und schaute Harry über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an. Das Funkeln war aus seinen blauen Augen verschwunden. Harry hatte den Schulleiter noch nie so ernst gesehen. Verschwunden war die Maske des lieben Großvaters. Stattdessen saß vor ihm nun ein alter Mann, der zu viel in seinem bisherigen Leben gesehen hatte.

„Nun Harry, ein Mugglesprichwort besagt: Wissen ist Macht." Genervt verdrehte der Pottererbe die Augen. Es war ja klar, dass er von Dumbledore wieder einmal keine eindeutige Antwort bekommen würde. Doch noch bevor er sich beschweren konnte, fuhr der Direktor fort.

„Wie du dir vielleicht schon denken kannst, hat Voldemort die Grenze zwischen Leben und Tod schon lange überschritten. Ich befürchte, nein, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er bereits in seiner Jugend Schritte eingeleitet hat, um nicht sterben zu müssen."

Eindringlich schaute er Harry in die Augen, bevor er sich leicht in seinem Stuhl nach hinten lehnte, die oberste Schublade in seinem Schreibtisch öffnete und etwas herausholte.

„Vielleicht kannst du dich ja noch an das hier erinnern…?" fragte Dumbledore und legte ein dunkles Notizbuch auf die Tischplatte vor sich.

Neugierig beugte sich Harry nach vorne um besser sehen zu können, was dort lag. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und schaute seinen Direktor mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Tom Riddles Tagebuch?" hauchte er, nicht ganz begreifend, was das bedeuten sollte.

„Ganz genau, Harry. Tom hat in seiner Schulzeit einen Teil seiner Seele in dieses Tagebuch gesperrt. Das Konzept der Seele und der Seelenspaltung ist sehr kompliziert und es haben sich bisher erst wenige mit diesem komplexen Thema beschäftigt, aber was ich aus meiner Recherche bisher lernen konnte, war, dass eine Seele nur dann in die andere Welt übergehen kann, wenn sie vollständig ist. Als Voldemort das erste Mal in jener Halloweennacht gestorben ist, war ein kleiner Teil seiner Seele noch in diesem Tagebuch eingesperrt. Deshalb ist zwar sein Körper gestorben, doch das Tagebuch hat wie ein Anker gewirkt, der seine Seele in dieser Welt festgehalten hat."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Nachdenklich betrachtete er dieses unscheinbare Buch vor sich. Dieses Tagebuch war Schuld daran, dass Voldemort noch lebte?

„Sir, den Teil seiner Seele im Tagebuch… ist sie… Habe ich sie…?" Er war nicht fähig, seine wirren Gedanken in Worte zu fassen.

Hatte er einen Teil einer Seele getötet? Konnte man überhaupt nur einen Teil töten? Oder hatte er die Seele nur aus ihrem Behältnis befreit und sie irrte nun da draußen herum? Oder hatte sich eventuell schon mit Voldemort wiedervereinigt?

Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf und schaute den Schulleiter fragend an.

„Ich habe die letzten Jahre dieses Tagebuch genauestens studiert, seitdem ich es von Dobby großzügiger Weise bekommen habe. Es ist keine dunkle Magie mehr in dem Buch zu finden. Die Seele ist weg. Es ist wirklich schwierig zu verstehen, was genau mit einer Seele passiert, wenn sie getötet wird. Du kannst es dir in etwa so vorstellen. Wenn ein Mensch getötet wird, so stirbt sein Körper. Dadurch wird die Seele, die in diesem Körper wohnt, freigelassen. Was mit ihr an dieser Stelle genau passiert, ist eines der größten Rätsel der Menschheit. Ich bin jedoch der Überzeugung, dass die Seele in ein neues Abenteuer übergeht, was auch immer das sein mag. Es ist also der Körper, der die Seele im Hier und Jetzt hält. Als Voldemort einen Teil seiner selbst in dieses Tagebuch transferiert hat, hat er eine Verbindung zwischen dem größten Teil seiner selbst, das in seinem Körper gewohnt hat, und dem Teil im Tagebuch, hergestellt. Als sein Körper vor einigen Jahren gestorben ist, wollte seine Seele in das nächste Abenteuer übergehen, doch die Verbindung zum Tagebuch hat ihn in dieser Welt gehalten. Er war nichts mehr als ein Schatten. Als du in deinem zweiten Schuljahr jedoch das Tagebuch zerstört hast, hast du quasi den Körper der Seele zerstört. Sie hätte quasi in das nächste Abenteuer gehen können"

Angestrengt versuchte Harry das alles zu verarbeiten. Es klang alles irgendwie logisch, doch etwas störte ihn an dem Gedanken.

„Sir, wieso konnte der Teil im Tagebuch gehen, wenn doch eigentlich eine Verbindung zur… Stammseele bestehen sollte? Ist es dann nicht wahrscheinlicher, dass die Tagebuchseele einfach wieder zu Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist?"

Leise kicherte Dumbledore und lehnte sich zufrieden in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Erst einmal muss ich sagen, dass eine Seele nicht wieder geheilt werden kann. Ist sie einmal zerstört worden, so kann sie nicht wieder zusammengesetzt werden."

„Das heißt also, dass der Teil aus dem Tagebuch noch irgendwo hier herumschwirrt? Vielleicht unten in der Kammer?"

„Ich habe gesagt, dass die hätte gehen können, nicht, dass sie gegangen ist."

„Sir, ich verstehe nicht ganz…?"

„Harry, mit was hast du das Tagebuch zerstört?"

Kurz überlegte der Angesprochene. Er hatte das Tagebuch damals mit dem Zahn eines Basilisken durchstoßen. Der Zahn war so spitz gewesen, dass er das Buch durchlöchert und somit komplett zerstört hatte. Sicherlich hatte auch das Gift seinen Teil dazu beigetragen.

„Eigentlich dürfte Basiliskengift einem normalen Tagebuch nichts anhaben…"

Erneut leuchteten die Augen des Schulleiters zufrieden auf. „Ganz genau, Harry. Du hast dieses Buch in zweifacher Weise zerstört. Durch die physische Gewalt und den spitzen Zahn hast du das Buch und somit den Körper zerstört. Das Gift dagegen hat den Teil der Seele getötet, der darin eingesperrt war."

„Aber wieso ist Voldemort dann immer noch da draußen? Ich meine… also…" Verwirrt holte Harry tief Luft und versuchte seine Gedanken in Worte zu bringen. Das waren so viele Informationen auf einmal und ihm brummte jetzt schon der Schädel, doch er wollte, nein, er musste das alles verstehen. Hier ging es um einen Weg, Voldemort zu töten. Da waren Kopfschmerzen erst einmal egal.

„Wenn der Teil der Seele im Tagebuch dann weg war und Voldemort, er, also, wenn er nach Quirrel keinen anderen Körperbesessen hatte, so hätte er doch einfach… verschwinden müssen? Also ohne Körper und ohne seinen Anker hätte doch seine Seele einfach gehen sollen? Sir, verstehen Sie, was ich meine?" Bei Merlin, Harry verstand nicht einmal selbst, was er mit seinem Gestammel sagen wollte.

„Diese Fragen habe ich mir auch gestellt. Es gibt hierbei einige Dinge zu beachten. Erstens wissen wir leider nicht genau, was Tom in der Zeit zwischen deinem ersten und vierten Schuljahr gemacht hat. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass er sich einen anderen Wirt gesucht hat und somit in einem Körper war, als sein Anker, wie du es so schön formuliert hast, verschwunden ist. Zweitens dürfen wir nicht vergessen, dass Tom sich in deinem ersten Schuljahr von Einhornblut ernährt hat. Was das für eine Wirkung auf seine Seele in diesem Moment hatte, kann ich nur erahnen. Und drittens… bedenke den Zustand, in dem Voldemort bei seiner Wiederauferstehung war. Bevor er erneut einen richtigen Körper hatte, war er in einem Zwischenstadium von Seele und Körper. Und er weiß, welche Rituale er gemacht hat, um in diesen Zustand zu kommen."

Nachdenklich ließ sich Harry das durch den Kopf gehen. Das klang alles ziemlich logisch, und dennoch…

„Wieso höre ich da ein ‚Aber' in Ihren Ausführungen?"

Leise lachte Dumbledore auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Harry, mein Junge, du überraschst mich heute immer wieder. Ja, es gibt wirklich ein aber. Ich glaube, der Hauptgrund, wieso Tom nicht einfach verschwunden ist, ist einfach, dass er mehr als einen Anker hatte."

Scharf sog Harry die Luft ein. Mehr als ein Anker? Wie war das möglich?

„Wie… wie viele?"

„Genau an dieser Stelle müssen wir ansetzen. Ich versuche seit einigen Monaten herauszufinden, wie viele dieser Behälter Tom erschaffen hat und was sie sein könnten."

Überwältigt schloss Harry die Augen. Wenn er das richtig verstand, so war Voldemort aufgrund dieser… Behälter unsterblich. Bevor sie nicht alle dieser Anker gefunden hatten, konnte Harry den anderen nicht vernichten. Ganz Klasse.

Zitternd holte er Luft, beugte sich nach vorne, stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Knien auf und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Unsterblich. Voldemort war unsterblich. Und Harry dagegen war genau das Gegenteil. Ein sterblicher Junge, der noch nicht einmal seine Schulbildung abgeschlossen hatte. Falls er denn irgendwann einmal all diese Behälter zerstört haben sollte, musste er es immer noch irgendwie schaffen, den dunklen Lord zu töten. Klasse. Gleich zwei Aufgaben, die er unmöglich bewältigen konnte.

Vielleicht hatte Voldemort tausende solcher Anker hergestellt, seine Seele zehntausend Mal gespalten, sie in Kieselsteine gesteckt und auf der gesamten Welt verteilt.

Der Gedanke nahm ihm die Luft zu atmen, sein Magen verknotete sich schmerzhaft. Sein Herz schlug unnatürlich laut und schnell, seine Finger begangen zu zittern.

Wie sollte er das schaffen?

Es war unmöglich.

Er würde scheitern.

Da war er sich ganz sicher.


	5. Chapter 5

Müde rieb sich Harry die brennenden Augen. Laut gähnte er auf, bevor er auf seine Armbanduhr schaute. Zwei Uhr nachts.

Das sanfte Licht seines Zauberstabes durchbrach die Dunkelheit, zeichnete sanfte Schatten auf das Buch vor sich. Ein dickes, altes Buch mit bereits vergilbten Seiten ruhte auf seinen zum Schneidersitz verschränkten Beinen, tief war er über die kleine Schrift gebeugt. Sein Rücken schmerzte bereits fürchterlich und auch sein Nacken fühlte sich schon steif an. Die Vorhänge um sein Bett herum waren fest zugezogen und ein Stillezauber umgab ihn, damit er die anderen Schüler in seinem Schlafsaal nicht störte.

Seit mehreren Stunden saß er schon so da und durchblätterte ein Buch nach dem anderen. Gelegentlich markierte er sich einige Seiten, machte sich Notizen auf einer extra Rolle Pergament. Doch bisher hatte er noch nichts gefunden.

Nach seinem Gespräch mit Dumbledore war Harry emotionslos im Korridor gestanden und hatte nicht so wirklich gewusst, was er tun sollte. Horcruxe. Das war der Begriff für Voldemorts Seelenanker, die ihn unsterblich machten. Das Wissen hatte Harry erst einmal den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Voldemort war unsterblich. Selbst, wenn er, der Junge, der lebte, es schaffen würde, den dunklen Lord zu töten, so würde er doch wieder auferstehen.

Auch jetzt noch, mitten in der Nacht, und einige Stunden, nachdem er das erste Mal davon erfahren hatte, blieb ihm das Herz stehen.

Unsterblich.

Harry fühlte sich machtlos. Und zum Sterben verurteilt.

Wie sollte er das nur schaffen? Voldemort zu besiegen erschien ihn von Sekunde zu Sekunde unmöglicher. Er selbst war nur ein kleiner, unscheinbarer Schüler, der, abgesehen von Quidditsch, nicht einmal ein besonderes Talent hatte. Er besaß keine Superkräfte oder hatte ein ansehnliches Arsenal an Flüchen.

Nein.

Er war ein Schüler der sechsten Klasse, der auch ohne die Prophezeiung oder einen dunklen Lord nicht mit seinem Leben klarkam.

Und nun lastete auch noch das Wissen um Voldemorts Unsterblichkeit schwer auf ihm.

Harry fühlte sich einfach nur erdrückt. Erdrückt von der Last der Prophezeiung und der Horcruxe.

Es war einfach zu viel.

Er wollte doch nichts anderes, als vor sich hin zu leben. Um Sirius zu trauern. Zeit für sich haben. Wieder zu seinem alten selbst zurückfinden. Und irgendwann einmal eine Familie gründen.

Doch bereits mit der Prophezeiung hatte diese Zukunftsversion für ihn sehr unwahrscheinlich geklungen. Und nun, mit dem Wissen um die Horcruxe, war Harry sich sicher, dass er nicht einmal sein letztes Schuljahr überleben würde.

Dieser Gedanke raubte ihm die Luft zum Atmen.

Harry wusste nicht einmal mehr, wie er es von Dumbledores Büro bis in die Bibliothek geschafft hatte. Halb blind war er durch die Gänge getaumelt, hatte sich teilweise an den Wänden abstützen und tief Luft holen müssen. Als er in der Bibliothek angekommen war, war er erst einmal einige Minuten reglos in einem Stuhl gesessen, scharf beobachtet von Madame Pince, der Bibliothekarin. Es war zwar noch vor der Sperrstunde, dennoch war er der einzige Besucher der Bibliothek.

Tausende Gedanken waren ihm durch den Kopf gegangen.

Wie sollte er das schaffen? Konnte er das überhaupt irgendwie schaffen? Oder war er wirklich schon zum Tode verurteilt?

Was würde geschehen, wenn er nicht alle Horcruxe finden und zerstören würde?

Was würde aus der Zaubererwelt werden?

Und aus seinen Freunden?

In diesem Moment hatte sich Entschlossenheit in ihm breit gemacht. Er würde alles dafür geben, damit keiner seiner Freunde sterben musste. Keiner hatte es verdient, so früh sterben zu müssen. Erst recht nicht Ron oder Hermine. Die beiden hatten so viel ihrer Kindheit und Jugend für ihn geopfert, so ziemlich alle Lebenslagen mit ihm durchgestanden. Und es gab noch so viel, was die beiden miteinander erleben konnte.

Und es war seine Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen, dass sie es auch machen konnten.

Und noch etwas hatte er in dieser Sekunde beschlossen: Harry wollte und konnte seine Freunde nicht mit diesem neuen Wissen belasten. Er würde das alleine, beziehungsweise mit der Hilfe Dumbledores, durchstehen.

Das war noch so etwas, das Harry sehr verwunderte. Dumbledore hatte beschlossen, dass die beiden sich ab sofort einmal in der Woche treffen würden, um gemeinsam daran zu arbeiten, die Horcruxe zu finden. Nie hatte Harry damit gerechnet, dass der Schulleiter ihn in die Suche mit einbeziehen würde. Doch ihm war das nur recht.

Erst einmal galt es jedoch noch mehr Informationen über die Seelenbehälter zu finden.

Harry war erst einmal planlos durch die Bibliothek gegangen, vorbei an unzähligen Bücherrücken. Nach was genau sollte er suchen? Horcruxe zählten zur schwarzen Magie, da würde er in einer Schulbibliothek ja wohl kaum ein Buch darüber finden.

Dennoch saß er nun auf seinem Bett, um sich herum ausgebreitet mehrere alte Bücher. Unter anderem über die menschliche Seele, das Leben nach dem Tod und die Jahrbücher Tom Riddles.

Wenn er schon nichts über die Horcruxe an sich finden konnte, dann wollte er wenigstens etwas mehr über Voldemort lernen, und wie die menschliche Seele aufgebaut war. Harry plante jedoch in der nächsten Nacht mit seinem Tarnumhang in die verbotene Abteilung zu schleichen und dort nach Informationen zu suchen.

Doch das musste bis zur nächsten Nacht warten. Seine Augen wurden immer schwerer, seine Konzentration ließ gewaltig nach. Und noch bevor er die Bücher wegräumen konnte oder sich überhaupt bewusst dazu entscheiden konnte, jetzt schlafen zu gehen, war er schon in sein weiches Kissen gesunken und eingeschlafen.

Mit aufgeschlagenem Buch saß er am nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch. Sein Kopf pochte und seine Augen waren nur kleine Schlitze, doch das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, sich auf das Buch zu konzentrieren. Die Stimmen seiner Mitschüler verschwammen zu einem summenden Hintergrundgeräusch, während er in sein Buch vertieft war.

Obwohl Harry erst so spät eingeschlafen war, war er relativ früh durch einen Albtraum aufgewacht. Mit pochendem Herzen und hektisch nach Luft schnappend war er senkrecht in seinem Bett gesessen. Die schrecklichen Bilder der Mysteriumsabteilung noch vor Augen hatte er trocken Aufgeschluchzt und versucht sich zu beruhigen. Mehrere Male musste er tief durchatmen, bevor der Klos in seinem Hals verschwand.

Er durfte und wollte nicht zusammenbrechen. Denn Harry wusste, dass wenn er einmal seinen Tränen freien Lauf lassen würde, dass es ihm dann umso schwerer fallen würde, die einzelnen Teile seiner selbst wieder zusammen zu flicken. Es fiel ihm so schon schwer genug, vor seinen Mitschülern so zu tun, als sei alles in Ordnung. Doch würde er einmal nachgeben, wäre der Damm einmal gebrochen, dann wäre es ein Ding des unmöglichen, erneut so zu tun, als ginge es ihm gut.

Also hatte er seine Gefühle verdrängt und sich auf das nächst beste konzentriert: Auf die Bücher, die immer noch auf seinem Bett verstreut herumlagen.

Zwar konnte nichts und niemand die Leere und die Trauer in seinem Inneren vertreiben oder überschatten, doch es half ihm wenigstens, den Terror der Nacht zu vergessen.

Seit den frühen Morgenstunden saß Harry also schon in der großen Halle und konzentrierte sich auf das Buch vor sich. Er merkte nicht, wie nach und nach die Lehrer die Halle betraten oder wie der Gryffindortisch sich langsam füllte. Ab und zu griff er blind nach der Tasse vor ihm, die er mit Kaffee gefüllt hatte. Um den Tag nach nur drei Stunden Schlaf überstehen zu können, brauchte er mehr, als Kürbissaft. Erst als eine schmale Hand sich auf seinen Oberschenkel legte, schreckte er auf.

„Harry, seit wann bist du denn wach?" fragte Hermine ihn leise und schaute ihn besorgt an.

Schulterzuckend antwortete Harry: „Schon ein paar Stunden, ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen."

Sanft streichelte Hermine über seinen Oberschenkel und fragte besorgt, ob es ihm gut ginge. Er lächelte sie nur an und konzentrierte sich auf die Hand auf seinem Bein. Sie gab eine beruhigende Wärme ab und die Berührung ließ ihn fast dahin schmelzen. Sie gab ihm Kraft und dennoch die Gewissheit, dass Hermine für ihn da sein würde.

War sein Lächeln anfangs noch etwas verkrampft, so wurde es von Sekunde zu Sekunde ehrlicher.

Hermine wusste einfach immer ganz genau, was er brauchte.

„Danke", flüsterte er leise, bevor er sich wieder dem Buch vor sich widmete. Die kleine, zierliche Hand blieb während der ganzen Zeit auf seinem Oberschenkel und zeichnete kleine Kreise, bis sie jedoch zum Unterricht aufbrechen mussten.

Der Tag ging Harrys Meinung nach viel schneller um, als erwartet. Im Gegensatz zu den vorherigen Jahren und zum gestrigen Tag passte er die ganze Zeit auf und lauschte seinen Lehrern sehr aufmerksam. Die letzte Nacht hatte ihm wieder bewusstgemacht, wie wenig er wusste und wie viel er noch zu lernen hatte. Voldemort konnte nicht einfach mit einem „Expelliarmus" besiegt werden. Deshalb hatte sich Harry vorgenommen, von nun an im Unterricht immer sehr aufmerksam zu sein. Denn je mehr Wissen er anhäufte, desto größer war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er siegen könnte.

So machte er sich in jeder Stunde viele Notizen und strengte sich besonders an.

Und noch bevor er sich versah, saß er bereits, unter seinem Tarnumhang versteckt, in der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek und suchte nach Büchern zum Thema Horcrux. Doch so einfach war das auch hier nicht. Hunderte Bücher standen in den Regalen, ihre Rücken zeigten nur die Titel an. Wie sollte er da ein passendes Buch zu seinem Problem finden?

Mit erhobenem, leuchtenden Zauberstab schritt er die Reihen entlang, studierte aufmerksam die Titel. Ab und zu zog er ein interessant klingendes Buch heraus, besah sich das Inhaltsverzeichnis, blätterte einige Seiten durch und stellte es wieder zurück. Die Stunden vergingen, es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, als Harry beschloss in den Schlafsaal zurück zu kehren und seine magere Ausbeute genauer zu lesen. Zwei schwere und alte Bücher schleppte er unter seinem Tarnumhang mit sich: _Die Magie der Seele_ und ein weiteres Buch mit dem Titel _Die Seele und ihr Anker._

Der Begriff Horcrux wurde zwar in keinem der Bücher auf den ersten paar Seiten, die er überflogen hatte, genannt, dennoch klangen sie vielversprechend.

Auch in dieser Nacht las er noch lange, bis er kurz vor drei erschöpft einschlief.

* * *

Der nächste Morgen kam für Harry viel zu früh. Unausgeschlafen trabte er zusammen mit Ron und Hermine durch die Korridore in die große Halle, unter seinem Arm ein weiteres Buch, das er sich legal aus der Schulbücherei ausgeliehen hatte. Wie am Tag zuvor wollte er vor dem Unterricht noch ein bisschen lesen, nebenbei frühstückend, doch dazu kam es gar nicht erst.

Als das Trio die große Halle betrat, war bereits lautes Getuschel zu hören.

Alle Lehrer waren anwesend und auch die Haustische waren gut befüllt, doch kein Schüler war am Frühstücken.

Verwirrt blieb Harry in der Tür stehen, als ihm bewusst wurde, wieso die Schüler so unruhig waren.

Die Tische waren leer. Keine Teller standen bereits, nirgends war Essen zu sehen.

Nur Gläser und mit Wasser gefüllte Glaskaraffen deckten den Tisch.

Verwundert schaute Harry zum Lehrertisch, doch keiner der Professoren sah aufgrund des fehlenden Essens besorgt aus. Vielmehr funkelten Dumbledores Augen schelmisch durch die ganze Halle.

Es war also keinesfalls ein Versehen, dass das Frühstück noch nicht bereitstand, sondern vielmehr ein Plan des Schulleiters.

Kopfschüttelnd folgte Harry seinen beiden Freunden, die bereits zu ihrem Haustisch vorgegangen waren. Ron saß mit offenem Mund und panischem Blick vor dem leeren Tisch. Wenn es ums Essen ging verstand er kein Spaß.

Harry ließ sich kommentarlos auf der Bank neben Hermine nieder und schlug sein Buch auf. Dumbledore würde schon früh genug erzählen, wieso sie auf ihr Essen warten mussten. Wieso sollte er sich deswegen Sorgen machen oder mit seinen Klassenkameraden diskutieren, was los war? Die Zeit konnte er viel sinnvoller nutzen.

„Harry, wie kannst du jetzt nur lesen? Das Essen… es ist nicht da! Wir werden verhungern! Und du… du sitzt hier… und liest! In einem Buch!" Panisch unterbrach ihn Ron mit hoher Stimme. Doch Harry konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. „Ron, schau dir Professor Dumbledore doch einmal genau an. Dass wir bei dem Funkeln in seinen Augen noch nicht blind geworden sind, ist alles. Er weiß, was hier los ist. Also beruhige dich und warte ab, was er zu sagen hat" antwortete Harry nur mit ruhiger Stimme und blätterte die Seite um. Die verwunderten Blicke von Ron und Hermine sah er überhaupt nicht.

Es dauerte tatsächlich auch nicht lange, bis sich am Lehrertisch jemand räusperte. Es war allerdings nicht Dumbledore, sondern Professor Porter, der sich erhoben hatte und nun mit einem amüsierten Blick in die Runde schaute.

Augenblicklich erlosch das Gemurmel in der Halle und Stille senkte sich über die Haustische.

„Wie unschwer zu erkennen war, haben Sie sich alle schon gewundert, wieso es heute Morgen kein Frühstück gibt. Grund dafür ist die Doppelstunde Verteidigung, die Sie alle, egal in welcher Stufe Sie sich befinden, heute Morgen auf dem Stundenplan haben." Verwundert schauten sich die Schüler an, während einige ihre Stundenpläne herausholten und mit Schülern aus einer anderen Klasse vergleichen.

Harry dagegen erinnerte sich an die kryptischen Worte des Lehrers in ihrer ersten Stunde, in der er erwähnt hatte, dass in ihrer Mittwochsstunde etwas Besonderes auf sie warten würde.

„Jeden Mittwochmorgen wird ab sofort die ganze Schule zusammen Sport machen!"

Gequältes Gestöhne ging durch den ganzen Raum. Sport? Auf Hogwarts?

„Deshalb bitte ich Sie alle mir auf das Gelände zu folgen." Tonks und Porter verließen gemeinsam die Halle, zögerlich schlossen sich die Schüler an und verließen das Schloss. Auf dem Quidditchfeld versammelten sie sich schließlich. Bevor es jedoch losging, wurden die Schüler in zwei Gruppen aufgeteilt.

Die Stufen eins bis vier versammelten sich um Tonks, während die restlichen Schüler mit Porter auf die andere Seite des Feldes gingen.

Vergnügt stellte sich Professor Porter vor seine Schüler und schaute sie mit einem schelmischen Blick an und ignorierte dabei die Todesblicke seiner Schüler.

„Um sich erfolgreich gegen einen anderen Zauberer oder eine Hexe verteidigen zu können, ist es nicht nur wichtig, Zaubersprüche und Flüche zu beherrschen, sondern auch körperlich fit zu sein. Es ist nicht immer möglich, einen Fluch abzuwehren. Manchmal ist es auch nötig, auszuweichen, um nicht getroffen zu werden. Deshalb werden wir von nun an jeden Mittwochmorgen zwei Stunden Sportunterricht haben. In Ihrer Schuluniform ist das jedoch nicht möglich…"

Noch während der Professor sprach, schwang er seinen Zauberstab und verwandelte die Uniformen der Schüler und Schülerinnen in schwarze Jogginghosen, ein einfaches T-Shirt und einen schwarzen Kapuzenpullover. Die Schuhe wurden zu Turnschuhen.

Verwundert schauten die Schüler an sich herab, der ein oder andere legte bereits seinen Rucksack ab, manche Mädchen machten sich schnell einen Pferdeschwanz. Die meisten Slytherinschüler sahen ihren Lehrer jedoch einfach nur mit einem bösen Blick an. Wie konnte er es wagen, so etwas wie sportliche Aktivität von seinen Schülern zu erwarten? Das war unter ihrer Würde…

Porter ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beeindrucken und sprach weiter.

„Nächste Woche erwarte ich von Ihnen, dass sie bereits in Sportkleidung in die große Halle kommen. Ich werde keine Ausreden akzeptieren, geschwänzt wird nicht. Wer ernsthaft verletzt oder krank ist, kann sich bei Madame Pompfrey ein Attest geben lassen. Ich werde keine Noten verteilen, das heißt jedoch nicht, dass Sie sich nicht anstrengen müssen. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass der Großteil von Ihnen sportlich nicht sonderlich aktiv ist, abgesehen von Quidditch. Wir werden langsam anfangen und unser Tempo und die Anzahl der Übungen steigern. Stellen Sie sich auf Muskelkater in den nächsten Tagen ein. Ihnen wird die ein oder andere Übung am Anfang schwerfallen, doch lassen Sie sich davon nicht entmutigen. Jeder hat einmal klein angefangen, doch mit Übung und viel Fleiß werden Sie schon bald merken, dass Sie sich verbessern und ihnen alles leichter fällt. Doch jetzt genug geredet, los geht's!"

Und damit begann der Sportunterricht. Porter blies laut in eine Trillerpfeife und begann dann mit einigen einfachen Übungen, um die Muskeln aufzuwärmen. Anschließend mussten sie zwei Runden um das Quidditchstadion laufen, jeder in seinem eigenen Tempo. Bereits da zeigte sich, wer in seinen Ferien und in der Freizeit ab und zu etwas Sport machte und wer nur faul herumsaß. Anschließend machten sie einige Dehnübungen, die für alle Schüler jeglicher Klasse anstrengend waren. Während der ganzen Zeit versuchten immer wieder einige Schüler sich um die Übungen zu drücken oder sie weigerten sich schlichtweg, überhaupt an dem Unterricht teilzunehmen, doch Porter griff gnadenlos durch und gab all jenen Schülern Nachsitzen bei Filch.

So gingen die zwei Stunden relativ schnell herum. Erschöpft ließ sich Harry ins Gras sinken, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und blickte in den blauen Himmel über sich. Sein Herz pochte etwa schneller als sonst und auch seine Atmung war nicht ganz so regelmäßig, wie normalerweise, doch er fühlte sich einigermaßen gut.

Erschöpft, aber gut. Erstaunlicherweise konnte er alle Übungen mitmachen und auch das Joggen um das Feld fiel ihm einigermaßen leicht. Für zwei Stunden hatte er die Sorgen um die Prophezeiung und um Voldemort vergessen, selbst an Sirius hatte er in der Zeit kein einziges Mal denken müssen. Er hatte sich fast schon befreit gefühlt.

Doch nun war er einfach nur erschöpft. Der Schlafmangel der letzten Tage holte er ein und er wollte nichts anderes, als einfach nur schlafen.

Porter jedoch schien das bemerkt zu haben.

„Mr. Potter, ab mit Ihnen unter die Dusche und dann wartet das Frühstück auf Sie" erklang die tiefe Stimme seines Lehrers über ihm. Harry grummelte nur und setzte sich auf, seine müden Augen reibend.

„Sie sollten sich beeilen, Ihre Mitschüler sind schon seit einigen Minuten im Schloss und belegen sicherlich die Duschen. Ihr Unterricht geht bald weiter." Lautlos seufzte Harry auf, erhob sich und folgte seinen Freunden ins Schloss.

Nach einer erfrischenden Dusche fühlte er sich einigermaßen wacher und bereit für den Tag. Seinen Rucksack schulternd begab er sich in die große Halle und stellte fest, dass er tatsächlich Hunger hatte. Ein Gefühl, das er in den letzten Tagen nicht wirklich verspürt hatte. Hermine und Ron saßen bereits am Gryffindortisch, beide einen vollbeladenen Teller vor sich. Auch die anderen Schüler langten kräftig zu und es herrschte eine entspannte Stille in der Halle, nur durchbrochen vom Geklapper des Bestecks.

Der restliche Tag ging relativ schnell vorbei. Harry machte sich erneut in allen Klassen Notizen und lauschte aufmerksam seinen Lehrern. Nach dem Abendessen verzog er sich mit den Büchern aus der verbotenen Abteilung in sein Bett zurück und begann sie aufmerksam zu lesen. Doch schon kurz vor Mitternacht forderte sein Körper den wohlverdienten Schlaf.


End file.
